Velvet
by Jekai Kuro
Summary: Sí, todo su cuerpo había sido corrompido. Pero cada vez que él tocaba algún lugar, se sentía limpia, plena. Para él no había nada más que ella. El se encargaría de devolverle todo lo que le había sido arrebatado. Iban a volver el contacto áspero en caricias aterciopeladas.. / AU Mafia/Delictivo. / Zen x MC / R-M .
1. Chapter 1

_Mystic Messenger y sus personajes pertenecen a Cheritz._

 _Universo Alterno; las cosas no serán tal cual en el juego._

* * *

 **Velvet.**

 _ **I.**_

* * *

El movimiento entre aquellas calles era intenso, como si se tratase de una noche que apenas comenzaba, sin embargo, eran más de las 03:15. Aquellas luces neón de algunos negocios nublaban su vista, aún más de lo que lo hacía ya el alcohol que corría ya por su sangre, o el intenso olor a canabbis que había quedado impregnado en sus ligeras prendas y en sus pulmones. A pesar de ser hedores a los que debería de estar acostumbrada, seguían provocándole arcadas cada vez que se hacían presentes.

Sus pies dolían y pesaban. Deseaba llegar cuanto antes a su apartamento para lanzar a un rincón aquellos altos tacones que estaba obligada a usar. El viento frío de aquella invernal noche no le molestaba; podría ser por aquel enorme abrigo de piel de un tono un poco más claro que el negro que cubría su delgado ser, o simplemente efecto del alcohol. Realmente, optaba más por la opción de que ya nada podía causarle una sensación de ese tipo.

Su piel, su cuerpo… Todo en ello estaba de más corrompido.

Miró el reloj con diamantes de fantasía que adornaba su muñeca, 03:26 a.m. Rio un segundo pensando en cómo ese estúpido cliente pensó que realmente había creído que ese reloj era ostentoso.

─Hey linda, ¿estás disponible?

Alzó su mano en señal negativa. Había terminado temprano por hoy.

Había tenido mucha suerte de que le hubieran permitido salir del casino antes de tiempo. Las citas de "negocios" en las que participaba su jefe cada cierto tiempo resultaban benéficas, al menos por ese día y con un poco de suerte.

No todas habían corrido la suerte de ella.

Durante los últimos seis años en los que había trabajado en ese lugar de mala muerte, su puesto de bailarina no había pasado de solo eso, ser un mero placer visual para los ojos del montón de viejos pervertidos que entraban noche tras noche a buscar algo de diversión. Si ella decidía conveniente alguna oferta, se permitía pasar la noche con uno de esos cerdos. Lamentablemente, había visto como muchas de sus compañeras, incluso las más jóvenes, eran seleccionadas por alguno de los tipos que asistían a las juntas con su jefe. Chicas que dejaron de ser bailarinas o acompañantes para ser prostituidas y vendidas de una forma aún más denigrante que en la que ella se encontraba. No era religiosa, pero muchas veces escuchaba decir de las demás mujeres que "sólo Dios sabía que sería del futuro de aquellas señoritas".

Quizá ella no era tan bella como el resto, quizá sus movimientos no habían "hechizado" a ningún cliente, quizá su cuerpo no era atractivo como para despertar los instintos más bajos de los hombres que asistían al casino en las juntas regulares de su jefe. No sabía qué sucedía, pero lo que sea que fuese, agradecía porque le permitieran seguir llegando a aquel viejo y destartalado apartamento que había sido su hogar por los mismos seis años. Era mejor que vivir día a día pensando si llegaría a probar bocado alguno, o si su madre se preocuparía por despertar de su borrachera para preguntarle cómo la había pasado en el Colegio. Era mucho mejor que los constantes golpes y tocamientos de su padrastro.

Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar aquellos viejos y desagradables recuerdos y centrarse en la calle que estaba por cruzar. El ambiente ahí era diferente. Estaba ya en la zona turística de Seattle, donde había personas todavía, pero para nada eran borrachos buscando cualquier mujerzuela para acostarse sin temor de una ETS, o de jóvenes comprando drogas con dinero que habían robado de cualquier lado esa mañana.

No. Aquel era un ambiente un poco más sano.

Veía a los chicos de su edad saliendo de los centros nocturnos, de cenar, de disfrutar su noche. La gran mayoría con una sonrisa amplia y real. Los envidiaba. Ella realmente quería ese tipo de vida.

Una vida en la cual tuviera amigos, tal vez una pareja. Una vida en la cual, al llegar de divertirse, la estuvieran esperando sus padres para verificar que llegara con bien, recordándole descansar porque tenía que asistir al colegio un par de días después.

Todo aquello no era más que un montón de sueños que no podían volverse realidad.

Sobre todo porque, con veintiún años, no podía realizar las cosas que no hizo a los diecisiete.

Por fin llegaba al edificio viejo donde se encontraba lo que podría llamar hogar.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. No es que hubiera alguien a quien despertar dentro, pero ya había recibido quejas de la casera mencionándole que los demás habitantes la escuchaban llegar a deshoras de la noche haciendo un montón de ruido. Tuvo que mentir diciendo que trabajaba en un karaoke y terminaba turno bastante tarde.

Quién sabe qué pasaría si llegara a enterarse que en realidad era bailarina y algo más en un casino donde se realizaban todo tipo de actividades ilegales.

Un suave maullido le sorprendió.

─Hey, hola Coffee. Has vuelto a entrar sin permiso, ¿eh?

El minino se restregó en sus piernas, llenando de pelaje café claro sus medias que, para variar, eran color negro.

Un suave ronroneo fue expresado por él, al recibir una caricia de la joven.

─Vuelve a casa pronto. Recuerda que a tu dueña no le gusta que vengas de visita aquí. Aunque nunca agradece el hecho de que tienes esa linda barriguita debido a que me acompañas a merendar cuando ella olvida dejarte alimento. Pero aun así, sabes que eres bienvenido las veces que quieras.

El gato se alejó de ella para salir por el balcón. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado la puerta de ese lugar abierta.

─Con razón el ambiente está bastante frío.

Una vez que su visitante abandonó su hogar, cerró bien y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Se miró al espejo fijamente. El color rojizo de su cabello acentuaba demasiado su pálida piel. Suspiró.

─Adiós Momo. ─Dijo mientras se arrancaba aquella peluca pelirroja para después cepillarla y acomodarla debidamente en su lugar. Siguió con los lentes de contacto color verde, que había elegido justamente por ser del color con el que compartía nombre. ─Hola de nuevo, Jade.

Puso los delicados objetos en su recipiente mientras la tina se colmaba de agua tibia y ella se desmaquillaba y desvestía.

Recogió su cabello castaño en un moño alto y entró. La sensación del agua en contacto con su piel fue relajante. Pensaba en que no vería a la Momo pelirroja por un par de días, ya que tendría que encontrarse con la Momo rubia. Recordó la vez que había usado maquillaje de tono más oscuro que su piel para ser una Momo morena. Todo por haber visto a una chica nueva que había sido la sensación por su bella piel en el Casino. Ella no era más que un saco flacuchento, pálido y sin gracia.

Cerró sus ojos mientras se deslizaba lentamente en el agua, hasta que su rostro y sus fosas respiratorias fueron cubiertas por el agua.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11…._

Once segundos duró debajo, antes de que sus pulmones clamaran por oxígeno.

─Algún día. ─Se dijo.

No es que deseara morir sobre cualquier cosa, pero realmente no le veía sentido a seguir en un círculo vicioso que la hundía más y más.

Si ese significaba que era una cobarde, pues lo sentía mucho. Había pasado por cosas que una persona que se considera valiente no hubiera soportado.

─Las personas valientes solo lo son porque no han vivido en carne propia los problemas. Pero yo no soy valiente, ni una cobarde. No soy nada.

Terminó de asearse y vestirse para entrar a la cama justo antes de las 05:00 a.m.

A esa hora ya escuchaba a algunos de sus vecinos en movimiento. Comenzado su día a día mientras ella lo terminaba.

Se recostó en su cama sintiendo ya el peso del día. Revisó que su alarma estuviera lista para sonar a medio día.

Cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta en qué momento se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

─ _Entonces, John… ¿Podremos o no asistir a tu negocio hoy? Anda, que estamos bastante interesados en que nos invites de nueva cuenta._

─Y-yo comprendo, Sr. Luciel. ─La voz de aquel hombre estaba llena de notorios nervios. ─Pero ya teníamos una reserva para hoy y…

─ _Le recuerdo que somos buenos socios, buenos amigos. El Señor Yook tiene algunos planes en mente, que nos beneficiaran a ambas partes._

─Podemos tratarlos por teléfono. No es necesario que viajen desde Seúl para tal caso.

─ _Ah, tranquilo. Ya estamos en Seattle. ¡Sorpresa!_ ─dijo en tono divertido.

Luciel escuchó al hombre tragando saliva sonoramente.

─Sr. Luciel…

─ _Nos vemos ahí a las 23:30. Puntuales. Y le recuerdo, John, al Sr. Yook no le gusta que le cancelen sus citas._

Cortó la llamada.

John sudaba frío. No sabía si aquello era realmente relacionado a los negocios o si VY había descubierto su relación con Mint Eye. Si era así, su negocio estaba roto. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a su asistente para comunicarse con el resto de sus trabajadoras. Necesitaba a todas y cada una de ellas ahí.

* * *

─Maldita sea. ─Si había algo que odiaba era despertar antes de que su alarma sonase, pero si odiaba algo aún más es que se le despertase antes de lo mismo. ─ ¿Diga?

─ _¡Momo! Linda, me alegra encontrarte despierta._

─¿Irene?

─ _Sí, tengo un aviso que darte._

─¿Qué sucede?

─ _Habrá una nueva reunión hoy._

─Wow, ¿tendré el día libre?

─ _Te lo mereces, has trabajado muy duro pero… No. A diferencia de otras reuniones, el Sr. John ha pedido que todas permanezcamos ahí._

La sangre de Jade se heló por un momento. ¿Correría con la misma suerte que las otras?

─ ¿Es muy necesario?

─ _Al parecer sí. El destino del Casino depende del resultado de hoy._

 ** _"Fantástico. O pierdo mi trabajo o quién sabe qué podrá pasarme"_.** Pensó.

─Estaré ahí, entonces.

─ _Momo… Gracias por comprender._

─No pasa nada. Hasta más tarde.

Una vez que cortó la llamada, un intenso dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestar. Estaba preocupada. No, no era preocupación en sí.

Tenía miedo.

¿Iba a ser vendida al mejor postor? ¿Pasaría de bailarina a…?

Un montón de pensamientos negativos inundaron su mente a tal forma que se quedó dormida de nueva cuenta.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. No supo cuánto duró dormida después de aquella llamada. Al menos hasta que, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que era tarde. El cielo estaba ya teñido de los característicos colores rojizos del atardecer. Se levantó rápidamente, dándose a una ducha a la misma velocidad.

Tenía que estar en su trabajo a más tardar a las 20:30 horas, pues tenía que prepararse.

Cepilló y secó su cabello tan rápido que se sorprendió. Tomó la peluca rubia y corta que se encontraba a lado de la larga y rojiza. La acomodo de forma perfecta, para poder pasar a poner con cuidado los lentes de contacto azules que usaba normalmente con aquella versión de su figura "profesional".

─Hola, Momo rubia. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

El reloj de su mesa de noche marcaba ya las 18:54. Se había vestido con algo muy simple, mientras en una pequeña maleta guardaba su ropa de trabajo. Usaría los vestidores. Una vez que estuvo lista llamó un taxi. Nunca lo había hecho antes, al menos no para ir al trabajo. Solamente quería que la dejase cerca para poder correr al establecimiento

Bajó del taxi un par de manzanas antes del callejón donde se encontraba la entrada de personal de su trabajo. Al acercarse más notó a Irene parada fuera del lugar.

─ ¡Momo! Pensé que no llegarías. Es tarde, ¿está todo bien?

─Lo siento mucho. Después de tu llamada…. ─Respiró profundo debido a la agitación del andar rápido. ─Después de eso me quedé dormida de nueva cuenta.

─Comprendo, pero el jefe está enfurecido. Eras la única que faltaba.

─Demonios…

─Tranquila, está así por la cita de hoy. No sé quién demonios vendrá, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

─No me digas eso, por favor. Ya desde que me avisaste he estado muriendo de ansias.

─No te preocupes, linda. Tú dedícate a lo tuyo. Me encargaré de lo demás.

Irene era la mayor de ese lugar. La mano derecha del jefe. Tenía ya casi cuarenta años, por lo que se decidió que, al tener mayor experiencia en el área, capacitaría a las nuevas para un buen servicio al cliente.

En ella, Jade había encontrado un gran apoyo.

─Entremos, Irene. No quiero que vayan a llamarte la atención por culpa mía.

La mujer asintió.

Al entrar, notó como todas sus compañeras corrían de un lado al otro. Maquillaje, vestuario, limpieza. Los gritos del jefe eran escuchados por todo el establecimiento. Los guardias se veían furiosos, quizá se habían llevado un par de regaños también.

─ ¡Momo!

La chica se espantó por el enorme grito.

─Buenas noches, Señor.

El hombre la tomó fuertemente del cabello. Ella no podía hacer nada, solamente resopló con unas ganas tremendas de plantarle un buen puñetazo en la boca a aquel viejo idiota.

─ ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de llegar tarde? Sabes que hay una reunión hoy, ¿verdad?

─John, déjala, por favor. ─Irene pedía con calma.

─Silencio, maldita sea. ─El hombre lanzó fuertemente a la chica al suelo, para después patear debajo de su costilla. Fue tan fuerte que la joven sintió el aire escapar por un momento. ─Escúchame bien, niña. Esta es la última vez que pasa, ¿quedó claro? ─La joven se limitó a asentir, pero el hombre pateó de nuevo. ─ ¡Respóndeme maldita!

─S-sí, Señor.

Volvió a tomarla, esta vez del brazo, alzándola del suelo y lanzándola contra una silla.

─Maquíllenla y vístanla bien. Harás el show principal esta noche.

─Sí.

El hombre salió gritando un sinfín de insultos al aire. Momo había visto muchas veces como trataba a las chicas, pero nunca lo había experimentado en carne propia.

Algunas de sus compañeras se acercaron para verificar que estuviera bien. No, no lo estaba. Pero si se quejaba las menores se espantarían más de lo que ya se notaba que estaban.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

─Estoy bien.

─ ¿Podrás bailar esta noche?

─Esto no es nada. He pasado por cosas peores.

Era real. Lo único que la había sacado de sí fue el hecho de haber perdido un poco de oxígeno por el golpe.

─Creo que tu vestuario de hoy no cubrirá el golpe.

─Tranquila, Irene. Solo es una pequeña marca roja. Un poco de maquillaje y adiós.

* * *

¡Qué tal! Bueno, tenía unas ganas enormes de escribir un AU tipo mafia/delictivo y esas cosas. Además, tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir de Mystic Messenger. Espero que las cosas estén claras, si no cualquier duda será respondida.

Solo por si acaso:

 **Jade/Momo:** Son la misma persona, o sea **MC.** "Momo" es el nombre que usa como trabajadora en el Casino, por cosas que serán explicadas después~. Le puse el nombre de Jade porque me parece realmente bonito, pero si gustan, lean con el seudónimo que utilizan ustedes en el juego.

 **Irene y John** no representan ningún personaje. Son extras necesarios para llevar la trama en estos capítulos. ¿Aparecerán después? No, o quizá sí.

 **Luciel**... Bueno, creo que queda claro quien es (?)

 **El Señor Yook:** es el apodo de uno de nuestros chicos. Creo que será fácil de adivinar pero hagan sus conclusiones.

 **VY:** Será explicado en el siguiente capítulo pero también se aceptan teorías.

 **Mint Eye...** Queda tan claro como Luciel (?).

Sin más, espero que disfruten esto y que sea de su gusto. Es un nuevo reto para mí, pues estoy acostumbrada a escribir un género totalmente diferente a esto. No les puedo prometer que actualizaré un día en específico, pero probablemente sea los fines de semana. Pero puede ser otro día... Sí, soy un asco en eso.

Por último, este fanfic es **Zen x MC**.

¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier review, crítica constructiva o corrección es bien recibida, siempre y cuando sea respetuosa~

 _ **JK.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mystic Messenger y sus personajes pertenecen a Cheritz._

 _Universo Alterno; las cosas no serán tal cual en el juego._

* * *

 **Velvet.**

 **II.**

* * *

Los empleados de aquel lugar estaban impresionados. A contrario de otras ocasiones en las que llegaban más de cinco coches al Casino, además de un montón de guardias de seguridad, las personas que llegaban en ese momento se limitaban en dos. Si bien, los vehículos eran bastante elegantes, incluso más a lo que estaban acostumbrados de ver, el hecho de pensar que quizá el empleo de todos estaba en las manos de aquellos intimidantes – _y atractivos_ \- hombres le hacía temer hasta al más fuerte de los guardias.

Los cuatro hombres fueron recibidos por el mismo John, haciéndoles pasar por el área VIP, si es que podría llamársele así a las salas deterioradas del lugar. La música ya estaba bastante alta para ser apenas las once y media. Habían sido tan puntuales como siempre. John sudaba aún más de lo usual, y el hecho de que la calefacción estuviese encendida no ayudaba para nada. Inmediatamente, mandó a hablar a un grupo de jovencitas y un par de meseras para atendieran "como se debe" a los señores. Uno de ellos inmediatamente les pidió que se retirasen. Solo una mesera estuvo a su servicio para llevarle sus pedidos.

─ ¡Irene! ─llamó el hombre. ─ ¿Están listas las bailarinas?

─Por supuesto. ¿Cómo va todo?

─No tengo idea. Ninguno ha mencionado palabra alguna sobre nada en absoluto. Me están poniendo los nervios de punta al no saber que pasa por sus cabezas.

─Y las chicas…

─No quieren ese tipo de servicio. Solo pidieron algunas bebidas y bocadillos. Me han dicho que solo necesitan hablar conmigo.

─Siempre han sido así de difíciles.

─Sí. Dios, Irene… No sé qué pasará si descubren mis asuntos con Mint Eye.

─Desde un principio te lo he mencionado. Esos tipos no son de fiar. Mint Eye, me refiero.

─Nos han aumentado ganancias.

─ ¿Vendiendo tus trabajadoras? Lo siento mucho John, pero si yo no he renunciado es porque realmente me hace falta el dinero, y con mis estudios mínimos no conseguiré nada. Pero desde que comenzaste a hacer esto de un simple Casino a un prostíbulo y un lugar de trata de blancas. Lo peor de todo es que he estado siendo tu cómplice en todo esto, pero si lo hago es por todas esas niñas que han encontrado un refugio en esta porquería y tú les pagas de esa forma.

─No necesito tus reclamos, ya suficiente tengo con esto. Avisa a Momo que entra en escena de inmediato.

─Bien, iré a presentarla también.

* * *

El ritmo de la música era lento, y ella estaba muy concentrada. Una de las pocas cosas que no le molestaba de su trabajo era eso mismo: bailar. Su madre siempre había sido una gran bailarina que, de haber podido, hubiera llegado lejos. Ella le mostró aquel arte que terminó cautivándola.

 ** _"Que triste que terminé ocupándola para seducir hombres"_**.

─Momo, tu turno.

─Ya voy, gracias.

Dejó de practicar y suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo bien si es que quería seguir en su trabajo.

Pero a la vez temía ser seleccionada también.

Irene apareció en el estrado. Algunas sillas habían sido acomodadas de forma separada, con una hasta el frente. Era parte de la escenografía.

─Buenas noches, caballeros. Estamos muy felices de tener su magna presencia cada día, y hoy, específicamente, es un día muy especial. ─Los hombres aplaudían y gritaban un montón de obscenidades a Irene. Podría ser mayor, pero era muy bella. ─Sin más preámbulo, quiero que reciban con un fuerte aplauso a nuestras bellas chicas, en especial a nuestra linda… ¡Momo!

La joven respiró profundo. Sus piernas temblaban y aquellos enormes tacones no ayudaban. Su costado comenzó a doler de nueva cuenta. Evitó tocar, ya que el maquillaje había cubierto casi por completo el hematoma que había comenzado a formarse y que sería muy notorio en su pálida piel.

Las cortinas de terciopelo color rojo escarlata se cerraron, para después de unos segundos volver a abrirse presentando a las jóvenes sentadas en las sillas.

Todas iban de color gris, excepto por Momo. Aquel top de cuero negro profundo acentuaba perfectamente sus pechos, y en conjunto con la falda de talle alto del mismo color, el ligero de cuero y las medias de encaje le hacían ver tal cual como los hombres querían.

Como pecado.

No es que fuese ropa inusual, pero las transparencias y el ser tan minúsculas la hacía ver bastante provocadora. Y por primera vez se sentía así. Su cabello rubio había sido peinado con mucho ahínco, y el maquillaje resaltaba el azul de los lentes de contacto que llevaba.

La música comenzaba a sonar. Una suave y sensual melodía ponía el ambiente perfecto. Pero nadie la miraba. Estaba tan acostumbrada a aquello que ya no le molestaba. Su jefe e Irene lo había mencionado una vez: ella era la única que cambiaba las coreografías y el hecho de no quedar en paños menores por algo más sutil.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, eróticos, sensuales… La letra de la canción ayudaba. Se centró tanto en aquello que por un momento olvidó donde se encontraba bailando. Lo comenzó a disfrutar como nunca antes lo había hecho…

Hasta que un escalofrío la trajo a la realidad…

 ** _~I just wanna talk about your body, I want nobody but you…~_**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose al instante con una intensa mirada carmesí.

Era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sensación. Era la primera vez que alguien la miraba así. Era la primera vez que sentía tan avergonzada.

No podía permitirse flaquear, continuó moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Se dio cuenta que había muchos mirando, pero específicamente él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ni siquiera el resto de sus acompañantes la tomaba en cuenta. Jamás había visto a aquel joven ahí, de ser así lo recordaría perfectamente. Nadie tenía una mirada como aquella.

Momo no se dejó intimidar. Mantuvo su mirada, aún en los movimientos más apasionados. Aquello se había convertido en una lucha de miradas que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Movió la silla para deslizarse por el piso del estrado, esa era una de las partes que más se le complicaba por los zapatos y el vestuario. Pero salió a la perfección. Al ponerse de pie, notó que aquel joven había acomodado su cuerpo de tal forma que pudiese estar más de frente al escenario, para así poder prestar más atención al lugar. Se acercó al joven de su lado diciéndole alguna cosa que hizo reír al otro. Pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarla directo a los ojos.

La canción había terminado y ella se sentía más ansiosa que nunca. Los aplausos se hicieron presentes. El grupo de bailarinas hizo un agradecimiento y salió del lugar para darle entrada a la siguiente persona.

─¡Estuviste fantástica, Momo! ─dijo una de las bailarinas, abrazándole. Por un momento llegué a olvidar que era parte del acto y no una espectadora, nunca te había visto bailar así.

─Me harás sonrojar. ─Mencionó. ─Lo hice de la misma forma que siempre, solo que no sé… El ambiente, la canción… Hubo algo que definitivamente lo diferenció.

─Pues espero que pase más seguido.

─Gracias… Iré a buscar algo de beber, si ves a Irene dile que me busque en la barra, por favor.

─Claro, Momo.

* * *

Siempre había sido un caballero, por supuesto. Admiraba la belleza de las mujeres permitiéndose dedicarles palabras lindas que les animaran. Pero si había algo que odiaba era ese tipo de centros nocturnos. Una de las desgracias de formar parte de VY no era solamente soportar a "Yook" y a su mascota, si no tener que asistir a ese tipo de lugares donde denigraban al género femenino de tal forma, aprovechándose de la necesidad que estas tenían.

Y odiaba aún más cuando tipos como John negociaban con ellas como si de objetos se tratase, creyendo que nadie nunca iba a hacer algo al respecto. Estaba muy equivocado.

Había rechazado la oferta de unas cuantas chicas ya esa noche. Se comenzaba a sentir realmente incomodo en aquel lugar. Yook y V continuaban hablando de quien sabe que cosas, dejando de lado que Seven y él estaban ahí también. Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza mientras escuchaba a Seven hacer bromas sobre que le dirían a Yoosung del lugar.

─Demonios… ¿Cuándo nos vamos a largar?

─La puerta es bastante amplia para que puedas retirarte en el momento que seas gustoso.

V rio ante la respuesta de Yook.

─Vamos, Zen. Nuestro trabajo aquí estará hecho para antes de la una.

─Espero, realmente no me gustan estos lugares.

─ ¡Ja! Siendo tú el mujeriego que eres, es extraño escuchar eso.

─Aprecio la belleza femenina, Seven. Pero estos lugares no son específicamente para eso.

─Pues no sé, pero muero por ver la cara de Yoosung cuando vea los informes. Si estuviera aquí seguro su rostro sería tan rojo como un tomate.

─No está acostumbrado a este tipo de sitios. Creas o no es muy inocente.

─Es inocente hasta que lo escuchas molesto mientras juega LOLOL.

─ ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de asuntos privados?

─Wow, ¿LOLOL es privado? ─mencionó Seven entre sonrisas.

─Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Zen bebió de nuevo. Ojalá terminar ya aquello.

Había estado tan centrado en su conversación que pasó desapercibido el hecho de que habían presentado a alguien. Genial, uno de esos shows.

Los había visto antes. No le agradaban, o al menos eso pensaba. Sin embargo, el acto que se estaba llevando a cabo captó su atención. La bailarina principal iba más vestida que el resto. Aquel detalle le pareció bastante cómico para tratarse del lugar donde se encontraba.

Bien, estaba sorprendido. No era "ese" tipo de show que espera.

─Hey, Seven. ¿Crees que esto ya hubiera sido suficiente para Yoosung?

El joven soltó una carcajada a voz baja.

─Creo que en este momento tendría una enorme hemorragia nasal.

Zen continuó observando, y le pareció bastante extraño que aquella joven no estuviera recibiendo la atención que el imaginó. Supuso que, después de todo, los hombres esperaban "carne fresca", como los lobos que eran.

No lo iba a negar, aquella joven era muy atractiva. Comenzó a preguntarse porque terminaría trabajando en aquel lugar, pero esos no eran sus asuntos.

" ** _¿Sabrá algo de lo que está sucediendo?_** " se preguntó. Si lograba entablar una pequeña conversación con ella, podría obtener un poco de información al respecto y, quizá, podría saber su nombre, además ella podría obtener su número telefónico.

Era un "ganar-ganar".

Quedó tan atónito con aquel show que el tiempo se fue muy veloz. El baile terminó y todas salían de escenario.

─Es hora. ─Mencionó Yook.

─ ¿Tan pronto? ¿No quieres un poco más de diversión? –Le dijo Seven, golpeándolo un poco con el codo.

─No. – Respondió de forma seca.

V hizo una seña con su mano a la mesera, pidiéndole que llamara a John. La joven inmediatamente acató aquella petición.

* * *

─ ¿Ellos vienen a eso?

─Sí. No había querido contarte por temor a que pasara algo peor, Momo. Le he pedido a John muchas veces que deje de hacer eso, pero es insistente.

─He tenido muchísima suerte, entonces.

─Afortunadamente. No quiero ni pensar en aquellas chicas…Cómo estarán viviendo ahora.

Ambas mujeres vieron al nervioso dueño del lugar dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban aquellos hombres. No lograban adivinar que sucedía. Los cuatro se pusieron de pie y caminaron a lo que se supone que era la oficina de John que, mientras los otros se marchaban, llamó con señas a Irene y Momo. Ninguna se dio cuenta que uno de ellos había desviado su camino.

Momo suspiró. Esperaba no recibir otro llamado de atención.

─¿Pasa algo? ─Dijo Irene.

─Quieren hablar conmigo. Necesito que estés ahí Irene.

─Bien. John, te juro que esta es la última vez.

─Si es que hay una próxima vez.

─¿Yo que tengo que ver en esto?

─Momo… Uno de los señores quiere verte un momento.

─¿Verme? ─Dijo nerviosa.

─Sí, sabes a lo que me refiero. Te espera en una de las habitaciones, dale un buen servicio.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mystic Messenger y sus personajes pertenecen a Cheritz._

 _Universo Alterno; las cosas no serán tal cual en el juego._

* * *

 **Velvet.**

 **III.**

* * *

─Momo… Uno de los señores quiere verte un momento.

─ ¿Verme? ─Dijo nerviosa.

─Sí, sabes a lo que me refiero. Te espera en una de las habitaciones, dale un buen servicio.

Tragó saliva.

Irene se dio cuenta como el rostro de la joven palideció tanto que pensó que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

─ ¿Estás bien?

─No, no lo estoy.

No dijo más. Momo caminó rápidamente hacia las habitaciones. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría? ¿Por qué alguien se fijaría en ella?

Para corromperla, seguro.

 _No es como si pudiera manchar más su vida._

El guardia que se encontraba en la entrada de aquella área le sonrió triste y permitió su entrada.

" ** _Habitación cuatro_** ". Recordó.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Esta vez sí que tenía miedo. Miedo de ser vendida. Miedo de no volver a su hogar esa noche. Miedo de no volver a saludar a Coffee. Miedo de no poder volver a ver a su madre, o a Irene.

Miedo de no poder ver la luz del día una vez más.

Respiró profundo y giró la perilla de la puerta. El sonido de sus tacones hizo eco en la pequeña habitación donde solo había una cama, una mesita de noche y un pequeño sofá. Se sorprendió bastante de ver quien era la persona ahí dentro.

El chico de la mirada carmesí.

Aquellos ojos deslumbraban en la habitación casi a oscuras. La luz tenue hacía el ambiente aún más pesado, el cabello negro profundo del joven resaltaba el contraste entre aquellos ojos y su pálida piel.

El joven la vio entrar y apagó su cigarrillo.

Momo no se movía de la puerta.

─Buenas noches, señorita.

Ella respiró profundo una vez más.

─Buenas noches.

Él sonrió.

─ ¿Sucede algo malo?

─No, no pasa nada. ─aclaró su garganta y prosiguió. ─ ¿Qué tipo de servicio le gustaría recibir?

─ ¿Servicio?

─Sí, no creerá que estas habitaciones son simplemente para venir y dormir cuando se nos pegue la gana, ¿verdad?

─Entonces, ¿también hay ese tipo de trabajos aquí?

─ ¿Prostitución? Sí.

─Realmente no me lo esperaba.

─Ja, entonces ¿qué esperaba de un Casino? ¿Juegos infantiles?

─Pues no, de hecho ni siquiera puedo pensar que sea un Casino. ¿Llevan apuestas o algo por el estilo?

─Aquí cada quien apuesta lo que quiere. Perdón pero estamos perdiendo tiempo… ─Momo se acercó lentamente a él, le tomó la corbata y comenzó a desatarla. ─ ¿Qué tipo de servicio le gustaría recibir? ─Repitió.

Zen tomó su muñeca.

─No vengo buscando eso.

─ ¿Qué?

─Lo que escuchaste. Me gustaría charlar contigo un momento.

─ ¿Por qué conmigo?

─Me resultaste bastante interesante.

─Oh, bien. Supongo que una puta que baila para satisfacer los gustos y placeres de los hombres puede resultar interesante para cualquiera.

─No deberías denominarte así.

─Que desgracia, pero ese es mi trabajo, por más repugnante que sea. Si quiere hablar, hágalo ya. No tenemos suficiente tiempo, estoy segura de que John vendría en cualquier momento a cerciorarse que estoy dándole un buen servicio.

─ ¿Él suele hacer eso?

─No, pero dijo que hoy era una noche importante. No sé quién demonios son ustedes, pero vaya que lo tienen espantado.

─Bueno, justamente de eso quiero hablar. Nosotros somos…Podríamos decir que ayudamos a ese viejo a abrir este lugar.

─Ah, son ese tipo de personas.

─ ¿Qué tipo?

─Ya sabe, de esos que trafican mujeres jóvenes y esas cosas, creo.

─Tienes una idea cercana; pero no. Eso es lo que queremos venir a arreglar con tu jefe. Por alguna razón supuse que sería más sencillo hablar contigo, eres bastante directa y me ha quedado claro que no tienes pena por decir las cosas tal como son.

─Sería una pérdida de tiempo viendo la situación.

Zen señaló el sillón para que tomaran asiento. Sabía que pedirle usar la cama sería un poco incómodo para ambos.

─Bien, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? Esto de llamarte "señorita" me hace sentir un anciano.

─Momo.

─Momo… finjamos que es tu nombre real. Así como también podrías fingir que eres dueña de esa cabellera rubia.

─Ja, quién lo dice. No crea que desde que lo vi no me di cuenta que el negro no es su color de cabello.

─Eres observadora.

─Lo mismo digo, además ¿qué esperaba de alguien que para trabajar usa pelucas todo el tiempo?

─Vaya que te comprendo. Y deja de hablarme de usted. Dime Zen.

─Y volvemos a los nombres falsos. ─El chico rio mientras ella tomaba asiento. ─ ¿Qué le… te gustaría saber?

─Bueno, Momo. ¿Sabes para quién estás trabajando?

─Para un viejo pervertido que le gusta vender chicas.

─ ¿Tienes conocimiento de eso?

─No en realidad. Pero es muy extraño que cada vez que viene cierto grupo de personas desaparezcan compañeras de trabajo. Nunca volvemos a saber de ellas.

─ ¿Y por qué no han mencionado nada a la policía?

─Porque… Para ser honesta, temía un poco de mi integridad. No sabía si había personas de por medio que pudiesen causarme daño a mí, a Irene o a cualquier otra de las chicas. Creo que no es tan simple como llegar a la comisaría y decir: "hey, soy una prostituta y en el lugar donde trabajo hay trata de blancas". Créeme, lo que más temo es que después de decir eso y salir de poner mi denuncia, alguien de esos tipos este esperándome fuera, listo para darme un buen tiro en la sien. ─Dijo esto último formando un arma con su mano y fingiendo disparar a Zen.

─Es comprensible que te sientas así, pero supongo que hay otras formas.

─No conozco otras, aun así… Si es que sobrevivía estos últimos días, estaba lista para dejar el lugar en cualquier momento.

─ ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

─No quería dejar a Irene sola.

─ ¿Tus padres saben de esto?

─No. Mi padre falleció cuando yo era pequeña, y mi madre está en prisión desde poco después de que cumplí 14 años. Tenía un padrastro, pero él también murió.

─ ¿Algún otro familiar?

─Nadie. Además de mi madre, Irene es lo más cercano a una familia para mí.

─Comprendo. ─Eso es algo de lo que Zen estaba consiente. Muchas de las personas que suelen caer en lugares así no han tenido una vida sencilla. Decidió cambiar el tema. ─ ¿Sabes algo acerca de esas personas que han venido a "negociar"?

─No, ni idea. Siempre vienen sin guardias, son varias personas. Parecen más una secta satánica que un grupo delictivo, aunque… Quizá usan a las chicas para sus sacrificios.

Zen rio de aquel comentario.

─Bueno, no sabremos eso hasta que lo averigüemos.

─Una pregunta… ¿Qué demonios es lo que ustedes hacen?

─Pues… En sí, uno de los tipos con los que vengo tiene una cadena de, como decirlo… Negocios, o algo por el estilo, en los cuales empleamos a personas rescatadas de prostíbulos, trata de blancas, secuestros, violaciones y todo ese tipo de sucesos en los cuales terminan por diversas circunstancias.

─Uh, algo como un montón de Robin Hoods.

Zen sonrió.

─No necesariamente.

─Entonces, ¿son algo así como una mafia o no?

─No hay una respuesta certera. Es un sí y sí.

La joven levantó la ceja, en seña de duda.

─Perdona pero no comprendo.

─Es algo difícil de explicar en poco tiempo. Pero, por favor, necesito tu completa cooperación. Todo lo que sepas sobre John será de mucha ayuda para ayudarles tanto a ustedes, como a las chicas que han desaparecido.

─No prometo nada. Creo que la más indicada es Irene y…

─Ella ya sabe todo. Gracias a ella estamos aquí.

─¿Sabes? ─la chica rió cuando aquel pensamiento pasó por su mente. ─No deberías confiar tan fácilmente en las personas.

─¿Disculpa?

─Sí. Lamento cambiar el tema nuevamente pero… Me di cuenta que me contaste todo sobre eso que ustedes hacen sin preguntarte ni una vez si realmente yo estuviere dispuesta a ayudarles o así les clavara el puñal por la espalda diciéndole todo a John para que huya.

─¿Acaso me estás diciendo que no debí confiar en ti?

─No, por supuesto que les ayudaré. Pero, creo que deberías tener más cuidado en eso de confiar tan rápido en las personas.

─No es que no sea cuidadoso. Supongo que soy bueno identificando quienes pueden ser de ayuda. Desde que te vi supe que tú no eras alguien que mereciera estar aquí.

─¿Cómo podrías saber eso? Quizá al lugar al que más pertenezco es a uno como estos, y por eso estoy aquí.

─Nadie sabe a dónde pertenece hasta que se sienta bien en el lugar donde está.

─Dejemos eso de lado. Entonces… ¿qué procede, Robin Hood?

─Tu jefe ha estado haciendo tratos con alguien más, vendiendo a las chicas y destinando las ganancias del lugar para otros fines. Este lugar solo sería un bar, uno de esos para pasar el rato. Hace un tiempo nos llegó una nota, en la cual nos mencionaban que John había hecho de este lugar un prostíbulo. Después supimos lo de las chicas, los tratos con los otros grupos, etcétera.

─Ese grupo… ¿cuántos miembros tiene?

─No tenemos idea. Hemos estado intentando investigarle desde hace tiempo pero tienen un hacker muy hábil que oculta bien su información.

─¿Eso no los deja en desventaja?

─Para nada. Nosotros también tenemos nuestro as bajo la manga.

─¿Otro hacker?

─El mejor hacker.

─Wow, que asombroso.

─¿A qué venía tu pregunta?

─Es que, desde que comenzamos a darnos cuenta de la desaparición de las chicas, varias personas venían a juntas o algo por el estilo, tal como vienen ustedes. Entraba a la oficina de John y pasaban un buen rato ahí, después pedían a un grupo entrar y cuando salían ellas se iban con esas personas. Después John venía y nos mencionaba que ellas renunciaba o algo por el estilo. Obviamente sabíamos que las cosas no eran tal cual él las mencionada, y cada vez esperábamos ser la siguiente.

─¿Llegaste a ver a esas personas?

─Un par de veces, pero cada vez venían personas diferentes.

─¿Ningún rostro que hayas visto más de una vez?

─No que recuerde.

Zen miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. Tenía que reunirse con los otros.

─¿Estarías dispuesta a entrar a la "junta" que tenemos con tu jefe?

─¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estar ahí?

─Supongo que para hacer más creíble la idea de que venimos en paz.

─No creo que sea buena idea.

─Tranquila, Momo. No pasará nada contigo, te lo prometo.

─¿Podría confiar en ti?

─Te pido que lo hagas.

─Bien, supongo que no tengo nada que perder. ─El joven de peluca oscura acomodó de nueva cuenta su corbata, permitiendo que la joven se pusiera de pie y avanzara primero hacía la puerta. ─¡Oh! Espera un segundo...

─ ¿Pasa algo?

─Una chica rubia y un tipo con el cabello decolorado.

─¿Qué pasa con ellos?

─Si no me equivoco, esas dos personas son las que más suelen venir a ver a John.

Zen sonrió. Tenían una pista a su favor.

─Lo voy a tener en consideración.

* * *

¡Hola lectores! Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer estas pequeñas líneas.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que han leído esto, la verdad es que me emociona mucho la idea que tengo sobre este fanfic, y compartirla con el fandom; desgraciadamente, se me cruza un pequeño impedimento para actualizar. Durante las próximas semanas estaré presentando mis exámenes finales, así que el siguiente capítulo tardará un poco más en salir, probablemente sea hasta los primeros días de diciembre. Les pido una disculpa enorme, pero nos vemos aquí, definitivamente, después del primero de diciembre~

De nuevo, ¡gracias!

 _ **JK.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mystic Messenger y sus personajes pertenecen a Cheritz._

 _Universo Alterno; las cosas no serán tal cual en el juego._

* * *

 **Velvet.**

 **IV.**

* * *

Como ya lo esperaba, al salir de la zona de habitaciones, John se encontraba de pie ahí. Zen, dándole más realismo a la escena, llevaba a Momo abrazada por los hombros. Ella se sentía un tanto incomoda y nerviosa, esperando fervientemente que su jefe no notara que el servicio que le ofreció fue una simple charla

─Espero que haya disfrutado su estadía, Señor.

─No tiene idea alguna John. Me gustaría que la señorita nos acompañara en la cita que tenemos esta noche, ¿le parece?

─Por supuesto que sí, joven; solo… ¿me permitiría hablar con ella un momento?

—No tardé, recuerde que tenemos un asunto pendiente.

—No lo olvido. Nos tomará solo un par de minutos.

Zen se separó de Momo, dándole un pequeño apretón de mano, en señal de recordarle lo que había hablado.

" _ **Sigue el juego, Jade. No sabes que podrá pasar si no es así**_ ". Pensó.

No es que confiara mucho en aquel tipo, pero definitivamente temía más de lo que pudiese pasar por personas como aquella, que del mismísimo John.

— ¿Todo salió bien allá adentro?

—Por supuesto. Todo está en orden.

—Sabes que hay mucho en juego, Momo. Espero que no hayas cometido un error que tanto tú como yo podemos pagar muy caro.

—Estoy completamente segura que hice las cosas correctamente. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Más vale. Te aviso que si algo malo llegase a pasar, la responsabilidad estaría sobre ti.

" _ **Maldito viejo, ¿qué demonios le pasa?**_ ". No pudo evitar sentir cierta lastima. Sabía que pasaría algo, definitivamente, pero quería mantener el pensamiento de que, por supuesto, no sería su culpa.

—Creo que si no quiere que realmente pase algo malo, lo mejor sería regresar ya.

—Tienes razón. Irene estará dentro de la sala también… Ah, y Momo...

— ¿Si, señor?

—Más te vale no haber comentado o comentar el incidente de hace rato. —Dijo refiriéndose a los golpes que la joven había recibido de su parte.

—No, no lo haré.

* * *

Era la primera vez que entraba a aquella sala. Vaya que si el resto del lugar era un asco, seguro era porque esa zona era especialmente elegante. Había sillas cómodas, demasiadas, a decir verdad; una mesa tan grande que jamás hubiera entrado en su antigua casa o en su actual departamento. Toda una pared era una especie de almacén de madera y cristal lleno de bebidas, entre vino, whiskey y otras tantas bebidas alcohólicas, una inmensa pantalla en otras de las paredes, con un sistema de sonido espectacular. Eran tantas cosas las que había ahí que Jade no dudaba que todos los recursos del bar fueran directamente para mantener de lujoso esa habitación.

—Tomen asiento, por favor. —Habló John. Se notaba el nerviosismo en su forma de mover los labios. —Irene, por favor. Sirve nuestro mejor vino a los señores.

La mujer solo asintió, avanzando al almacén y realizando la acción que le fue pedida.

—John. —Uno de los hombres por fin se dignó a hablar. —Que bien equipado está este lugar. Me atrevo a decir que está en mejores condiciones que muchas otras partes del bar. —A pesar de que la voz de este hombre sonaba bondadosa, Momo no pudo evitar sentir que no había nada de bondad en sus palabras.

—Bueno… —carraspeó la garganta y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. —En esta sala es donde suelo recibir a gente como ustedes, y creo que lo mejor es recibirlos como se merecen.

—Las personas que trabajan aquí también son merecedoras de ciertos lujos. Estamos completamente seguros que los ingresos que recibes de nuestra parte para mantener en orden este lugar son suficientes para hacerlo completamente, no solo una habitación.

Momo no pudo evitar notar que, al hablar este hombre, Zen puso los ojos en blanco. Se preguntaba que divertida historia habría ahí.

John carraspeo de nuevo.

—Por supuesto, Señor Yook pero… Bueno, como sabe, hemos tenido ciertas bajas en el lugar y pues ese dinero lo he ocupado en otros asuntos.

— ¿Cómo hacer un complejo de habitaciones en el lugar? No me digas que tu o algunas chicas viven aquí.

—No, Señor Luciel. Es… bueno….

—Oh… Yo ya he estado ahí. —Habló Zen y Momo no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, sobre todo porque el joven la miró fijamente, haciendo que el resto en la sala lo hiciera también. —Lo hice para comprobar nuestra teoría y funcionó. —Zen tomó de la cintura a Momo, acercándola a él. Al hacer esto, la chica reaccionó al toque del joven, solo para hacerle notar el enorme hematoma que se había formado en el lugar debido a los golpes recibidos por John, y los cuales habían quedado expuestos después de que el maquillaje comenzara a desvanecerse. Zen miro fijamente a Momo, quien volteó hacía otro lado.

—Prostitución. —Habló de nuevo el hombre llamado "Yook". Su profunda voz puso helado a John. —No recuerdo que en el contrato o en ningún otro pacto que hubo entre nosotras haya habido tal acuerdo, sobre tener ese tipo de empleos aquí, me refiero. —Tomó un sorbo de su vino.

—Bueno… Al vernos tan bajos de recursos, hablé con las chicas y ellas estuvieron de acuerdo, cierto Momo, Irene. —Ninguna hizo seña alguna de afirmación. —Era para evitar recortes en los salarios y para que ellas pudiesen llevar un poco más de ganancia a casa.

—Cualquier decisión que tomaras la tenías que hablar antes con nosotros. Tú podrás ser el "jefe" de este bar, pero nosotros somos sus dueños. No puedes modificar nada sin consultarnos antes. —Mencionó V.

—Además… Nos hemos enterado de la constante renuncia de muchas chicas… Y otros tratos con personas… — mencionó Zen.

— ¿Qué dirá en su defensa? —Dijo Luciel, bromeando.

—No he hecho ningún trato que nos perjudique.

—Basta, John. ¿Cuándo dejará de mentir? —Zen se estaba cansando de aquella situación.

— ¡No miento! ¡Juro por Dios que no lo hago!

—¿Qué me dices de "Mint Eye"?

— ¿Mint Eye…?

— ¿Acaso te es familiar el nombre?

Momo comenzó a notar como el mencionado Yook comenzaba a mostrar una mirada más profunda. ¿Ira? ¿Desesperación? No pude lograr comprender que era.

V puso su mano en el hombro de Yook, pidiéndole que guardara la calma.

—John, si estamos aquí es porque nos hemos enterado de tus actos. Los lugares que manejamos nos son para ese tipo de actividades. Tú sabes que nuestros negocios son diferentes.

—No tengo trato con ellos, lo juro.

—Tenemos toda evidencia certera, entre ella la excelsa cantidad de efectivo que ha ingresado a tu cuenta bancaria.

El hombre olvido la capacidad de investigación que Luciel tenía. Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Sin pensar, y con los nervios de punta, tomó el arma que guardaba en su cinturón y apunto a Irene, que se encontraba a lado suyo.

Inmediatamente, los otros cuatro hicieron lo mismo, apuntándole a él.

Momo se espantó como nunca, pero Zen se plantó frente a ella, protegiéndole de cualquier disparo. A ella le preocupaba Irene.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Con un demonio! Ustedes no saben nada de manejo de lugares como estos. Mint Eye tiene una mejor administración. Les dejó su patético lugar, siempre y cuando me dejen libre. Háganlo, o disparo. —Odiaba el haber dejado a los guardias resguardando en la puerta. Ahora era un 4 vs 1.

—No hagas las cosas más difíciles.

— ¡Eso les digo a ustedes! ¿Creen que me importa mucho lo que suceda con estas malditas putas?

— ¡Cierra la boca! —gritó Zen.

Irene hizo una seña a Momo, transmitiéndole que se mantuviera tranquila. Momo no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de los nervios. Irene era su familia, no quería perderla.

John estaba frenético. No pensaba en sus acciones para nada. Había comenzado a reír como maniático.

Yook aprovecho la situación y, sin más, dio un tiro a la mano del hombre, con una puntería más que perfecta. El arma salió de manos de John y solo un tiro más fue suficiente para acabar con él.

Momo cerró los ojos al ver al John con una herida en la cabeza y resto de lo que parecía ser su cerebro y sangre salpicando por todos lados. Sintió el vértigo golpeando fuertemente en ella, sosteniéndose fuertemente de Zen, que la tomó del brazo para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

—Por Dios, Jumin… Creo que fuiste demasiado lejos. —V no podía creer que, su siempre tranquilo amigo, hubiera sido el primero en reaccionar de esa forma.

—No. Fue una decisión correcta. De todas formas este hombre no iba a hablar. —Sin perder su elegancia, el hombre se acercó a Irene, que había quedado a lado del cuerpo, sumamente pálida y llena de sangre. Jumin tomó su pañuelo y lo acercó a ella. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

Asintió. Comprendió que quizá nos sería el momento oportuno para pedirle que hablara.

Zen se puso en cuclillas, al ver a Momo hacer lo mismo.

—Tranquila, todo está bien.

—Esto es una locura.

Zen pensó que quizá era la primera vez que veía morir a alguien de esa forma. Ver la muerte de alguien siempre era bastante impresionante.

— ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Negó con la cabeza.

Aún sentía como todo daba vueltas. El sonido del arma retumbaba en sus oídos, y las imágenes de la reciente muerte de John se estaban mezclando con otras muy presentes en su memoria.

Zen la intentó tomar del brazo, pero ella, por instinto, se hizo a un lado, cayendo por completo al suelo.

Luciel se acercó con un vaso de agua y la tendió a la joven.

—Hola. Creo que es un mal momento para presentarnos, puedes llamarme God Seven. —Guiñó un ojo a la chica, y Zen no hizo más que darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. —Bien, bien… Llámame Luciel, o Seven, más en confianza. Tranquila, ya todo está bien. Nadie te hará daño ahora.

Alzó la vista, y los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta que sus ojos estaban lleno de lágrimas.

Inmediatamente, un click sonó en su cabeza y se puso de pie, tan rápido, que un mareo inmenso llegó a ella. Cuando pensó que caería, Zen la sostuvo.

—Tranquila. No estás en condiciones de hacer eso.

—Irene…

—Estoy bien, linda. —La mujer se puso de pie con ayuda de V y Jumin. Avanzó rápidamente hacía Momo y la abrazó fuertemente. —Ya no tendrás que soportar tantas cosas, cariño. Todo terminó.

La puerta de la sala se abrió. Un grupo de personas entró para recoger el cuerpo de John y Momo pudo notar que la policía se encontraba a las afueras del lugar.

—Nice job, Vandy! —Luciel intentó chocar los puños con un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y largo y que, por sus rasgos, se notaba que no era asiático como el resto.

—Deja de llamarme Vandy, idiota. ¿Acaso no pueden hacer trabajos más limpios?

—Bueno, bueno. Quizá después.

El hombre movió su cabeza en señal de desesperación.

—Necesito un informe de esto lo más pronto para la Agencia. Eviten ocasionar tantos daños. Hemos perdido a alguien que pudo darnos valiosa información acerca de Mint Eye y acabaron con él. El jefe no estará nada feliz.

—Según Jumin, no había opción.

—Seguro la había, pero como siempre actúan sin pensar. Ahora, iré a cerciorarme de que su desastre pase desapercibido.

Un guardia se acercó a Jumin, susurrándole un par de cosas, a lo que él asintió.

—Nos espera un auto por la parte trasera de la calle. Saldremos por el callejón.

Momo regresó a la realidad en ese momento.

—Espere… ¿qué pasará con el lugar?

—Quedará clausurado.

— ¿Clausurado? ¿Y qué demonios haremos nosotros ahora?

—Tranquila, hemos dejado ya indicaciones sobre lo que sucederá con ustedes.

—Si bien, lo que dice Luciel es cierto, no creo que sea prudente dejar a la señora Irene y a… —V pidió su nombre.

—Momo. Me llaman Momo.

—Mucho gusto, Momo. Como decía, Momo e Irene estuvieron presentes en esto. No creo que se prudente dejarlas solo así y…

—No hay problema conmigo. —Dijo Irene. —Créanme que con John estuve expuesta a muchas cosas. Pero, si es posible, quiero pedirles ayuda para Momo.

—Irene…

—Tú aún estás a tiempo de enmendar tu vida, querida. Eres joven y bella.

Zen se acercó a V, que se encontraba pensativo.

—No quiero que ella se quede aquí, V. No sabemos si está expuesta a Mint Eye o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Seguro que es solo por eso, Zen?

—Bueno, supongo que… hay algo en ella que me tiene intrigado, todavía. Quiero ayudarla, V. Además de Irene y de este lugar, ella no tiene a nadie más. Su madre está en prisión.

—Zen, sé a dónde quieres llegar. Pero no puedo exponerla a ella también en nuestros asuntos y…

—Ella sabe mucho sobre esto, ahora. —Habló Jumin. —No estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero podría ser un blanco fácil para Mint Eye y no podemos permitir que hable.

V asintió.

—Señorita Momo… Sé que esto es repentino pero, nos gustaría otorgarle nuestra ayuda. Por desgracia, las cosas que ocurrieron aquí no podrán desaparecer de su pensamiento en mucho tiempo, y aún más lamentable es que tuvo que conocer ciertas cosas que pueden poner su vida en riesgo. Por desgracia, estando usted en América, es muy complicado para nosotros estar pendientes de que alguien le haga daño.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Habrá gente buscándome?

—Esperemos que no. Pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta que suceda ahora.

Zen se arrodilló junto a ella.

— ¿Te gustaría dejar atrás todo este asunto de "Momo" y poder a volver a ser quien eres tú?

Asintió.

— ¿Tengo que hacer un pacto de sangre, o algo así?

—Por supuesto que no. —Contestó Zen divertido. — ¿Vendrías con nosotros a Corea?

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Lamento la larga espera~

Después de los exámenes semestrales, se me vino el tiempo encima, sobre todo con las fechas festivas.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y nos leemos pronto.

Ah, por cierto. Feliz navidad y año nuevo muy muy atrasado uwu

 _ **JK.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Mystic Messenger y sus personajes pertenecen a Cheritz._

 _Universo Alterno; algunas cosas no serán tal y como en el juego._

* * *

 **Velvet.**

 **V.**

* * *

Jamás se había sentido tan feliz de estar en aquel viejo y destartalado departamento como en ese momento. Las imágenes de la noche anterior estaban aún muy frescas en su memoria, y al intentar dormir solo pudo tener pesadillas. Aquel recuerdo volvía a mezclarse horriblemente con los recuerdos de hace siete años. El olor a sangre aún estaba invadiendo sus sentidos y eso le causaba un total desastre en el estómago, pero recordó la conversación que tuvo con Zen y V.

—Ir a Corea… ¿Qué demonios tienen esos idiotas en la cabeza?

Le había estado dando vuelvas a eso. Había muchas razones por la que esa idea le parecía descabellada: no sabía el idioma, no sabía nada sobre los modales y costumbres que practican allá y otras tantas; pero las más importantes de todos eran: ¿cómo podría viajar a un país desconocido con gente desconocida? Además de que no podría dejar atrás a su madre.

Pero realmente temía por su vida; no sabía a qué situación se enfrentaba.

—Jade, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, estoy por terminar.

Había estado los últimos 20 minutos en la bañera. Irene había pasado la noche y el día con ella para evitar dejarle sola después de lo acontecido.

Aquella mujer sabía los horrores por los que había pasado, y los malos recuerdos que habían venido a su mente después del incidente.

Al salir del baño, el olor a cena recién hecha hizo su estómago rugir. Se vistió a toda prisa y fue directa a la cocina.

Café recién hecho, pan tostado acompañado de mantequilla y mermelada, y fruta recién cortada. Hace mucho que no cenaba algo así, y menos hecho por otra persona que no fuese ella misma.

—La cena está lista, linda.

—No tenías que molestarte, Irene.

—Para nada, déjame consentirte.

El sabor era tan delicioso que quería acabar con todo inmediatamente.

—Jade… ¿has pensado sobre la propuesta de los señores?

Asintió.

—No la tomaré.

— ¿Por qué?

—No es fácil. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo dejar aquí.

—Me gustaría que empezaras de nuevo, Jade.

—Puedo hacerlo aquí. Además, no confió en ellos.

—Sé que lo sucedido hoy te hizo desconfiar pero, aunque no lo creas, esos hombres no son malos. Ellos han estado a cargo del bar desde siempre, incluso con el antiguo dueño, antes de John. Si él no hubiera hecho un mal manejo de las cosas, quizá nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

—Aún así. Soy todo lo que mamá tiene y no puedo dejarla. No quiero dejarla.

—Yo se lo importante que es tu madre. Pero ella lo entenderá.

—Apenas y puedo verla una o dos meses al mes. Viajar a Corea sería verla aún menos. Yo no podría hacerle eso.

—Por eso pedí una visita extraordinaria en prisión. Bueno, en realidad yo no la pedí. Fue V.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Realmente quieren ayudarte. Los conozco desde hace tiempo, Jade. Te puedo jurar que no son malas personas. No son como John y los tipos con los que mantenía comunicación.

— ¿Cuándo es la visita con mamá?

—Dentro de un par de días. Una vez que te sintieras mejor.

Suspiró.

—Voy a seguir pensándolo. Tomaré mi decisión después de hablarlo con mamá.

—Me parece una magnífica idea, linda. Ahora toma tu cena, el café se enfriará.

 **xxxxx**

—Estás muy pensativo de nuevo, Zen.

—¿Tú crees?

—Esa chica te dejó cautivado. —Seven movía sus pestañas intentando lucir adorable, ganándose un golpe con una almohada por parte de Zen.

—No seas idiota. Te ves mal haciendo eso.

—Vamos, galán de drama. No miento, ¿cierto?

—No lo sé. Solo espero que acepte venir con nosotros.

— ¿Y si no acepta?

—Pues… supongo que tendremos que aceptar su decisión.

—Oh, _what a gentleman_.

—Deja eso, por Dios. Mejor dime, ¿te ha dicho algo Vanderwood después de lo sucedido?

—Se anexó al expediente. Están investigando cierta documentación que puede servir de pista. Pero pfff, nada que seguramente no sepamos ya gracias a este asombroso y carismático hacker.

—Bien, Señor Carismático. —dijo V, agregándose a la conversación. — ¿Hay algo sobre la base de operaciones de Mint Eye?

—No he logrado saberlo… Esconden muy bien su ubicación. Tienen un hacker habilidoso, y para que yo, el mismo Dios 707, amo y señor de la tecnología lo diga, es porque es demasiado.

—Bien… Creo que lo mejor, por ahora, será dejar eso para cuando volvamos a Seúl. Jaehee habló con Jumin, logró reunir los documentos y permisos necesarios en caso de que esa chica decida ir a Corea.

— ¿Y si no acepta?

—No podremos hacer nada si no sucede… Pero preferiría que lo hiciera. Según tu testimonio, ella te confesó que logró ver alguna vez a algunas personas de las que se reunían con John. Puede ser de ayuda.

—No me gustaría que ella entrara en este mundo.

—No es necesario que lo haga, Hyun. Es mera protección lo que buscamos hacer.

—Quizá Zen quiera algo más que protección.

—Seven, ¿quieres cerrar la boca?

El ahora pelirrojo rió.

—Veamos que sucede. Tenemos una cita pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

—Por supuesto.

—Esperemos a eso.

 **xxxxx**

— ¡Mamá!

Jade corrió a abrazarle una vez que le permitieron la entrada. Le alegraba tanto verla, y le dolía ver como poco a poco envejecía en aquel repugnante lugar.

— ¡Jade! ¿Estás bien? Escuché que hubo un tiroteo en el lugar donde trabajabas y…

—Estoy bien, mamá. En perfectas condiciones.

La mujer vio como otras tres personas entraban con ella. Logró reconocer a Irene, pero no a los otros dos hombres.

—Buenas tardes, señora.

—Buenas tardes… ¿Son conocidos de mi hija?

—Algo así, señora. Me presento. Mi nombre es Jihyun Kim. —Le extendió una tarjeta a la mujer, quien la estudió meticulosamente. —Este joven que me acompaña es Hyun Ryu.

—Un gusto. —Respondió el otro, con respeto.

—Igualmente… Ustedes… son asiáticos, ¿cierto?

—Efectivamente. De Corea, para ser exactos.

—Muy bien. —Respondió con algo de duda. — ¿A qué se debe esta visita? ¿Tú sabes, Irene?

—Por supuesto, ah… El joven Kim es cofundador de una asociación llamada R.F.A.

—Así es. Rika's Fundraising Association. Es una fundación benéfica, en la cual nos dedicamos a dar aportaciones de apoyo a diversas instituciones y a personas en diversas situaciones. La fundación fue fundada originalmente por mi prometida, pero desafortunadamente ella no pudo acompañarnos debido a algunos asuntos de la asociación.

—Entiendo.

Jade intentaba escuchar atentamente. Irene le había comentado que, fuera de los trabajos que solían hacer, similares a lo que sucedió con John, ellos tenían su propio empleo, y vivían su día a día como personas comunes y corrientes.

Aunque ellos no fuese comunes y corrientes.

—Yo… me tomé el atrevimiento de comunicarme con ellos. Cuentan con un sistema de becas, es un poco más accesible incluso que muchos en el país. Pensé que sería buena opción para que Jade terminara sus estudios.

—En Corea, mamá.

Lo mujer contuvo la respiración.

—Corea… Entonces, ¿buscan que mi hija se mude a aquel país?

—Preferentemente. —habló Zen. —Hemos visto que su hija tiene una capacidad increíble para muchísimas cosas. Además es sumamente inteligente. No creemos que sea conveniente que deje truncos sus sueños por falta de apoyo.

—Le aseguro que mi hija no pasaría por nada de eso si yo no estuviera aquí. Por desgracia nuestra vida no ha sido sencilla, pero Irene ha hecho mucho por ella y… bueno, ella ha hecho todo el trabajo que una madre haría.

—Le he tomado mucho apreció a Jade, por eso pensé que merece una nueva oportunidad.

—Nosotros queremos apoyarla, señora. Pero creo que era buena opción hablar con usted y con ella, para que pudiese tomar una decisión.

Jade no había dicho mucho durante la conversación. Su madre veía como se distraía y evitaba su mirada.

—Hija, ¿tú que piensas?

Alzó su mirada.

—Yo, em… Creo que me gustaría saber tu opinión, mamá.

Irene miró a los otros dos y habló.

—Creo que sería conveniente dejarles hablar solas por un momento.

Zen y V se miraron.

—Bien. Tiene razón, Irene. Hyun, vayamos fuera.

El otro solo asintió. Posó su mano en el hombro de Jade como señal de apoyo. Aquel amable gesto le tomó por sorpresa, ocasionando un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de la joven, el cual logró disimular bastante bien.

Jade evitaba la mirada de su madre. No se trataba de una mirada molesta, mucho menos decepcionada. Más bien, era como si esperara una explicación o una palabra por parte de su hija.

—Entonces, Jade… ¿Qué has opinado tú al respecto?

—Ni idea. Realmente no espero ir con ellos, ni nada de eso.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está pasando algo que no sepa?

—No, solamente…. —No quería mencionar sobre lo que sucedió en realidad. No sabía si eso entorpecería aquella investigación que esos hombres hacían en conjunto con la policía. —Ellos temen que las personas que trabajamos en el bar estemos en riesgo.

—¿Por qué lo estarían ustedes? ¿Acaso no era solamente tu jefe el que estaba entrometido en asuntos que no debía?

—Si mamá, pero sabes que las cosas no son tan sencillas como eso.

—¿Tú quieres ir?

—Me aterra la sola idea de salir del país.

— ¿Por qué te quieren llevar, entonces? ¿Por qué específicamente a ti?

Jade suspiro pesadamente.

—No sé si sea correcto que te mencione esto, mamá, pero creo que deberías saberlo. Irene y yo fuimos testigos del asesinato de John.

Su madre palideció.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Tranquila… Solo, como pasa en cualquier momento. Estás en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. No solo fuimos nosotras, fueron los guardias y algunas otras chicas también. —Mintió. —El punto es que Irene y yo fuimos las que vimos directamente todo.

— ¿Hay gente detrás de ti?

—Quiero creer que no.

La mujer masajeó suavemente su frente, como si una fuerte migraña estuviese atacando en ese momento.

Aquella conversación se fue alargando más de lo que esperaban. La madre de Jade le pidió explicación detallada de todos los sucesos que acontecieron ese día. Jade no podía decir de más, por lo que evadido muchos de los puntos más importantes. Sabía que lo menos debía hacer era mentirle a su madre, pero imaginó que era la mejor forma de protegerle, en caso de que alguien realmente fuese tras ella.

Esa idea le hacía tener escalofríos.

—1348, se acabó el tiempo.

—Claro, gracias.

Jade vio al guardia regresar a su posición.

—Creo que no podremos terminar esta platica hoy, ¿cierto?

—Jade… Sabes que lo que ellos me piden es muy difícil para mí. No creo poder concretar la idea de que te alejen de mí de esa forma. Como ni siquiera lo hicieron las autoridades al ser menor de edad al momento en que yo entre aquí. Todavía me siento tan culpable y…

—Fue en defensa propia, mamá. Deja de sentirte culpable por una escoria como esa. Si no hubiera sido por eso, probablemente algo peor nos hubiera pasado a ambas.

—No sé qué puede ser peor que esta situación.

— ¡1348!

La mujer miró al guardia y asintió, sonriendo y poniéndose de pie. Jade hizo lo mismo rápidamente para poder despedirse de su madre con un fuerte abrazo.

—Dile a esas personas que no pude despedirme apropiadamente, y que es una pena que tuvieran que conocernos en estas condiciones.

—Mamá…

—Y que lo pensaré. Y aún si tu decisión está en contra de la mía, la aceptaré sin dudar. Sé que una excelente madre jamás dejaría que por ningún motivo su hija recorriera el mundo y viviera al otro lado de este con un montón de extraños. Pero yo no soy una excelente madre, nunca lo he sido.

Jade negó.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no hagas esos comentarios, por favor.

—Cariño, es la verdad. Si Irene confía en ellos, es porque realmente son buenas personas. Pero aun así lo estaré pensando.

—Bien.

Ambas se abrazaron nuevamente.

—Ten mucho cuidado allá afuera, hija. Y si necesitas dinero para cualquier cosa, ahora que ya eres mayor, puedes reclamar lo poco o mucho que tenemos… que tienes.

Su madre apretó sus manos fuertemente y le sonrió. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada a la prisión.

Y como cada vez que eso sucedía, el corazón de Jade sufría un poco más.

 **xxxxx**

Acomodo su larga cabellera para que cubriera un poco su cuello del viento frío. Había olvidado llevar con ella una bufanda y estaba comenzando a helar cada vez más. No era muy tarde, pero la temperatura estaba cayendo bastante.

Sentía como algunas miradas se posaban sobre ella. Seguramente les parecía extraño verla por esos rumbos sin parecer una mujer que se dedicara al tipo de vida de esa área. Y en realidad no lo era.

Se acercó al vejo edificio que se encontraba cercado por la policía, algunos agentes se encontraban ahí, investigando todavía el incidente que había ocurrido un par de noches atrás.

Se encaminó directamente a la entrada, siendo rápidamente retenida por un oficial.

—Lo siento, señorita. Usted no puede estar aquí. Este lugar está bajo investigación y no se permite la entrada a…

—Lo sé, oficial. Pero yo no soy cualquier persona. —Mencionó sonriente. — ¿Podría decirle al agente Vanderwood que la prometida del señor Kim Jihyun se encuentra aquí? Si no es molestia.

— ¿El Señor Kim? Lo siento pero…

—Permítale el paso, agente.

—Sí… señor. —titubeo.

Rika hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y entró.

—Buen día, Agente.

— ¿Qué le trae por estos lugares, Rika?

—Lamento si es una molestia mi presencia por aquí, pero V me dijo que lo mejor era que me quedara en Corea y…

—Opino lo mismo que su prometido.

—Estaba preocupada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Usted sabe la razón por la cual nosotros damos apoyo a estos lugares. Y me gustaría hacerle una petición personal.

— ¿Personal?

—Sí, que cualquier información que tenga sobre las chicas desaparecidas, la comparta antes conmigo.

El castaño arqueo las cejas, en señal de confusión.

—Disculpe, pero no puedo hacer eso.

—Eso también lo sé. Y sé que probablemente piense que estoy loca pero… Necesito actuar de alguna forma. No me gusta que los chicos se arriesguen tanto por su propia cuenta. Sé que es malo que me arriesgue también, pero soy parte de la RFA y quiero apoyar en lo más que pueda. Mire, Jaehee Kang está encargada del departamento de investigación de C&R, y entre nosotras más el apoyo que 707 y ustedes nos dan, estoy segura que todo se arreglara de forma rápida y concreta.

—Es usted muy noble, señorita. Y eso la puede llevar a mucho peligro. Sé que está preocupada, V nos ha mencionado muchas veces cuanto se preocupa usted por estas situaciones, pero no creo que haciendo esté tipo de investigaciones en conjunto le parezca mucho a su prometido. Pero veré que puedo hacer.

Vanderwood era un hueso duro de roer, pero en algunas ocasiones había visto como Rika se desvivía porque todo alrededor de la RFA estuviera bien.

 _Era un alma muy bondadosa_. Y eso lo apreciaba bastante.

—No sabe cómo se lo agradezco, Vanderwood. Creo que me marcho, entonces.

—Vaya con cuidado, le diré a uno de los oficiales que le escolte hasta su destino.

—Muchas gracias, de nuevo.

La mujer salió de aquel lugar con el teléfono listo para realizar una llamada.

Afortunadamente para ella, todo salió bien.

* * *

¡Qué tal! Lamento la tardanza nuevamente~.

Decidí tomarme un tiempo antes de actualizar para avanzar lo más que pudiera escribiendo, y así no se viniese el tiempo encima. Ahora que me acomode un poco más en ese aspecto, pondré un día concreto de actualización.

Poco a poco cada cosa va entablando en su lugar, así que espero sigan acompañándome en esta historia. uwu

¿Qué les pareció el evento de verano del juego? ¡A mi me encantó!

Por cierto, estoy estrenando twitter, por si alguien gusta seguirme para mantener el contacto~ pueden seguirme como marrhyun

¡Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!

 **JK.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Mystic Messenger y sus personajes pertenecen a Cheritz._

 _Universo Alterno; las cosas no serán tal cual en el juego._

* * *

 **Velvet.**

 **VI.**

— ¿Diga?

— ¿V? ¿Siguen en Seattle?

—Sí, aún no saldremos hacia Seúl. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada malo. Solo quería saberlo.

— ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? Aquí es temprano aún pero, si no me equivoco, en casa es bastante tarde.

—Es una pequeña sorpresa, cariño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Estoy en Seattle!

— ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento llegaste?

—Ayer por la tarde. Quería hablar en persona con el Agente Vanderwood. Supuse que las cosas se complicaron un poco más de lo que parecía.

—Esa es la misma razón por la que no deberías estar aquí. ¿Dónde te encuentras?

—Estoy en un pequeño hotel. Es bastante cómodo, seguro y barato. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—En cuanto termines la llamada, envíame los datos para ir a buscarte, Rika. Dios, ¿sabes los riesgos que podemos correr en estos momentos?

—También soy parte de la RFA. Me lastima todo lo que está sucediendo y quería ayudarles con todo lo necesario sobre la chica del bar. Jaehee me comentó la situación, y el hecho de que ella no quiere ir a Corea.

—No podemos obligarla, además, su madre no está de acuerdo. Está fuera de nuestras manos.

—Pues si yo fuera la madre de esa chica también desconfiaría de que un montón de desconocidos quisieran llevarla al otro lado del mundo, a un país del cual no conoce ni el idioma. Por esa razón vine, V. Espero que al ver la pobre mujer que su hija no viajaría sólo con un motón de chicos, tenga un poco más de confianza en permitirnos darle a su hija una segunda oportunidad.

—Rika…

—Por favor, V. Déjame siquiera intentarlo. No perdemos nada, y si aun así siguen en su posición pues… No nos quedará más que respetarlo.

—En realidad, planeábamos regresar mañana mismo en caso de que la última decisión sea negativa.

— ¿En serio se darían por vencidos tan pronto?

—Te lo digo de nuevo, no habría nada que hacer.

—Tienes razón, disculpa. Iré a darle una pequeña visita a la mujer a prisión. Quisiera hablar a solas con ella.

—Rika…

—Más tarde te envío los datos del hotel. ¡Hasta luego!

Colgó.

Miró el teléfono fijamente. No se daría por vencida tan pronto.

Había leído claramente en los archivos que Jaehee le había proporcionado que parte de la declaración de la chica era que había visto a dos personas en específico que captaron su atención:

Una mujer rubia y un chico con cabellera platinada.

Definitivamente sabía a quién se refería y no podía correr ningún riesgo.

—Tengo que hacer algo pronto. —Se dijo. Tomó nuevamente su celular. —Ray, necesito que hagas algo…

 **xxxxx**

—¿No creen que ya han sido demasiadas las visitas a mi madre? Nunca he sabido con certeza, pero supongo que hay un límite para eso.

Jade tomó un sorbo de su café. Aquella mañana había sido invitado a desayunar para seguir discutiendo el tema sobre su viaje a Corea. Por supuesto, Irene nunca la dejaba sola.

—De verdad, lamentamos mucho la situación. Pero por favor, compréndenos. Todo lo que tú viviste en aquel lugar, y los acontecimientos que observaste pueden servirnos de mucho.

—¿Qué necesidad hay de entrometerse en asuntos policiales? Tienen una asociación civil con una finalidad preciosa. ¿Por qué manchar todo lo que han hecho inmiscuyéndose en ese tipo de situaciones?

—Incluso los grupos más bondadosos tienen oscuros secretos. No todo es color de rosa.

—Créame, Jumin. De primera mano sé que no todo es color de rosa. Y por eso mismo prefiero evitar seguir manchando mi vida, si es que todavía queda algo de limpieza en ella.

Jumin alzó la ceja. Incluso él que tenía un gran dominio sobre sus emociones sabía que había temas tan sensibles para algunas personas que no era adecuado tocar.

—Me disculpo si mi comentario te ha afectado de alguna forma, no era mi intensión.

—Jumin es un robot, no te preocupes por él. —Mencionó Seven, bromeando. Zen no había mencionado nada en absoluto durante toda la mañana, concentrándose solamente en beber cuidadosamente su té.

—Evitemos desviarnos del tema. —V quería evitar molestar a Jade, o ponerla aún más de nervios. —Sabemos que hemos buscado demasiadas veces a tu madre en estos pocos días, pero hay otra persona que quiere hablar con ella. Es mi prometida. Ha venido hasta aquí solamente para eso.

Los otros tres lo vieron, con cierta confusión.

Zen por fin habló.

—¿Qué? ¿Rika está aquí? ¿Por qué no habías mencionado nada, V?

—Igual que ustedes, acabo de recibir la noticia esta mañana. Al parecer Rika quería hablar personalmente con Vanderwood y decidió venir a Seattle sin decirnos nada en absoluto. ¿Jaehee no te mencionó nada, Jumin?

—En absoluto.

—Luciel, ¿a ti Vanderwood te dijo algo?

—No, lo último que hablamos fue totalmente sobre lo que ha acontecido.

—Hmm…. Bueno, supongo que fue una idea total y completamente de Rika.

—La conoces, V. —Dijo Zen. —Cuando una idea se le mete a la cabeza, es imposible que alguien logre hacerla cambiar de opinión. Por eso existe la RFA y por eso nos dedicamos a esto.

—Supongo que tienes razón. No podemos hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Qué importancia tiene esa tal Rika?

Jade los escuchaba hablar sin parar de aquella persona desde unos días atrás y todavía no sabía nada sobre ella.

—Puede que la conozcas más tarde. Ella es mi prometida; es también la fundadora de la RFA, por ello su nombre está en el de la asociación. Ella… prácticamente es la mente detrás de todo.

—V también ha sido de mucha ayuda. Es nuestro segundo líder, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Había notado que todo aquel grupo era bastante cercano, y se conocían desde hace tiempo. Eran como un pequeño grupo de hermanos que constantemente discutían por cualquier estupidez, pero a la vez estaban dispuestos a lo que sea por el otro.

Y al parecer todavía había un par de personas más.

Y un gato, causante de los usuales enfrentamientos entre Zen y Jumin.

A decir verdad, solían ser discusiones muy divertidas.

—Bien, da igual. —Mencionó Jade, cansada. —No es como si tuviera muchas ocupaciones, de cualquier manera.

Zen la miró fijamente. Sentía que la situación podía con ella de cierta forma, sin embargo buscaba la manera de sobrellevarla. O al menos de no hacer tan notorio su estrés y todo lo negativo que pasaba por su mente.

—Nos encargaremos de que las constantes visitas a tu madre no sean problema. Evitaremos que perjudique en el limitante.

—Dios, me hacen pensar en qué clase de situación me he metido. —En ese momento, Jade se dio cuenta de que Irene no había hablado en absoluto. Se acercó a ella, confundida, y le susurró. —¿Todo bien? Te noto algo extraña.

La mujer salió de sus pensamientos y la miró.

—Nada, cariño. —Le dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabellera castaña de la chica. —Solo sigo dándole vueltas al asunto y a todo lo sucedido. Aún me cuesta pensar que una de estas personas que busca intentar ayudar de una forma tan bella haya sido capaz de asesinar a John. No digo que él haya sido la mejor de las personas, pero creo que hasta ahora he comenzado a procesar todo.

—Tranquila. Yo también me encuentro muy, muy nerviosa. Pero realmente creo que nadie gana nada así.

—Siempre he admirado lo madura que puedes ser en las peores situaciones, linda.

—Nada que no haya hecho antes, Irene.

Y tenía razón. Jade tenía más fuerza de voluntad de lo que Irene jamás había tenido, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

—De todas formas, creo que dejaremos descansar a tu madre de todas estas visitas unos días, Jade. —Mencionó V. —Me gustaría que antes conocieras a Rika, aprovechando el hecho de que ella se encuentra en la ciudad. Podrás aclarar cualquier situación con ella, y espero que tanto tu madre como tu sientan un poco más de confianza en nosotros conociéndole.

—No prometo nada, referentemente a la confianza, pero podría hacer mi esfuerzo. —Tomó un sorbo a su bebida y los miró. —A pesar de todo, quiero agradecerles por lo que han hecho, y por seguir el caso esperando que las chicas que fueron llevadas a Dios sabe dónde tenga un poco de probabilidad de volver. Sea vivas… o no.

No le gustaba tener ese pensamiento, peor después de los últimos sucesos no podía evitarlo.

Sobre todo en aquellos momentos donde la sensación de vacío en su estómago le molestaba, como si de un mal presentimiento se tratara.

 **xxxxx**

—Ray, ¿cómo resultó lo que te pedí?

—Perfectamente bien, _mi Señora_. Todo está listo para ser ejecutado esta misma noche.

—Estoy confiando plenamente en que esta decisión es correcta, Ray. Esa chica logró vernos alguna vez, no podemos permitir que tiré abajo todo nuestro proceso, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. Le prometo, _mi Señora_ , que nada malo sucederá. Pronto, esa chica también estará con nosotros.

—Estoy confiando en eso…

 **xxxxx**

Había estado tan emocionada por la noticia que le habían dado que, por primera vez en muchos años, logró conciliar el sueño como si no estuviera en aquél lugar. Como si estuviera en casa, con su hija.

Sin embargo, un peculiar aroma a algo quemándose, o algún tipo de combustible hizo que dejara la cama.

Miro a través de las rejas de su celda; quizá era alguno de los guardias encendiendo un cigarrillo.

 _Pero el aroma era tan fuerte que descartó esa posibilidad._

Cuando se alejó de la reja notó que, extrañamente, esta se encontraba entre abierta.

—Qué extraño. ¿La habrán dejado así?

Asomó su cabeza lentamente para verificar que, efectivamente, no había ni un alma cerca.

Pero unos susurros y lamentos se hicieron presentes en sus oídos.

Estos provenían de la celda vecina.

—¿Marisa? —habló a su compañera. Era una de las pocas mujeres ahí con la que convivía. Sabía que la pobre mujer no merecía estar en ese lugar pues, además de ser tan joven, solo fue víctima de un alto funcionario del Gobierno. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

La vio parada en una esquina de su celda. Le pareció igualmente extraño que esta estuviera abierta, también.

Debido a la poca luz, no era perceptible que es lo que Marisa hacía, pero notó que temblaba demasiado. Era notorio para Helena, aun cuando su compañera se encontraba de espalda.

Una vez que su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad, vio a la mujer con un extraño dispositivo en sus manos, que emitía un ligero sonido, parecido a una máquina de hospital.

—Por Dios, responde, Marisa. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué es eso que tienes en tus manos?

La mujer se giró para verla directamente a los ojos. Estos se encontraban completamente vacíos, sin vida. Lloraba desesperadamente.

Helena supuso que se encontraba en medio de algún tipo de crisis.

—To…dos…. Todos somos pecadores…

—¿Qué dices?

—Tú lo eres. Yo lo soy.

Helena dio un paso adelante, solo para darse cuenta que había pisado un líquido.

Lentamente, se puso en cuclillas y tomó un poco. Era, como ya lo había notado por el aroma, algún tipo de combustible.

—Marisa… ¿Quién te dio esto?

—Él… me creyó. Él sabe que soy inocente. Y ella, ella es como un bello ángel. Un bello ángel que bajó del cielo para salvarme de esta miseria.

—¿Tomaste algo? ¡Dios, mujer! Me estás espantando. —Con cuidado de no resbalar, camino a la salida de la celda. —¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por aquí!

—¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la maldita boca! —Helena se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que su compañera se comportaba así. —Ellos son los únicos que necesitan ayuda… No yo. Yo… seré feliz. Estaré bien… Ella limpiara todo mis pecados y podré vivir tranquilamente. Ella acabara con todo.

—¿Ella? ¿A quién te refieres?

— _Mi Salvadora._ —Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Marisa miró a Helena fijamente. Sus ojos azules daban, incluso, un poco de miedo por lo profundo y oscuro de su mirada. Algo no le daba buena espina, le estaba asustando demasiado. —Tú también tienes que ser salvada.

Lo único que pasó por su mente en ese momento fue su hija, su Jade. La expresión de felicidad que tendría cuando recibiera la noticia de que en unos días sería libre, de que podrían estar juntas nuevamente. Sintió como ella le abrazaría y como prometerían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón, y debido al miedo que tenía ahora mismo supo que, probablemente, aquello no iba a suceder.

Helena apretó los puños mientras algunas lágrimas salían por sus ojos. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada en ese momento?

—Marisa, reacciona.

—¡No, no no! ¡Todos somos pecadores! ¡Todos tienen que pagar!

—¿Qué sucede ahí? —Escuchó la voz de los guardias. —¡Responda!

—¡Ayuda! ¡Algo pasa con mi compañera! —Helena dio un par de pasos hacía la reja para hablar a los guardias. —¡Tiene un aparato en las manos, no sé qué podría hacer con él!

Marisa soltó una estruendosa carcajada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar tanto que Helena pensó que en cualquier momento colapsaría.

—Yo te ayudaré a ser pura, Helena.

La mujer presionó el botón del dispositivo en sus manos. Un estruendoso sonido hizo eco en los oídos de Helena y lo último que pudo percibir fue el cuerpo de su amiga siendo consumido por las llamas, la repentina sensación de calor en su cuerpo…

 _Y la sonrisa de su hija en su mente._


	7. Chapter 7

_Mystic Messenger y sus personajes pertenecen a Cheritz._

 _Universo Alterno; las cosas no serán tal cual en el juego._

* * *

 **Velvet.**

 **VII.**

Eran cerca de las 03:00 a.m. y Luciel continuaba trabajando como poseso frente a su computadora portátil. No había descansos, vacaciones, días festivos ni mucho menos para él.

Todo el año era trabajo para él, 24/7.

En algún lugar cercano al hotel se encontraba una estación de bomberos, y le sorprendió el enorme ruido que había en ese establecimiento a esa hora.

—Que cuidad más ruidosa. Creo que lo es aún más que Seúl.

Los camiones pasaban cerca y las luces se veían reflejadas en la oscuridad de su habitación. Era demasiado extraño, debió de haber acontecido algo realmente enorme como para que hubiera tanto movimiento en esa estación. Y por alguna extraña razón, todo aquel ruido le daba mala espina.

Su teléfono vibró, recibiendo una llamada de Vanderwood.

—Vandy, por favor, no más trabajo. — Dijo lloriqueando, como si de un niño se tratase.

— _El trabajo llega por sí solo, 707. Y deja de llamarme Vandy._ — Su tono de voz le preocupo un tanto al pelirrojo. — _Hay malas noticias._

— ¿Malas noticias? Diablos, tu tono de voz y el sonido de los camiones de bomberos de verdad que me ponen los pelos de punta.

— _¿Camiones de bomberos?_

—Hay una estación cerca del hotel. Es increíble la cantidad de estos que han salido del lugar.

— _¿No te has enterado entonces?_

—Gyaaa, deja de hacerlo tan emocionante. ¿Qué sucedió?

— _Hubo una explosión en la prisión femenina. Creemos que Mint Eye está relacionada a esta._

— ¿Qué? Espera. — Seven se puso de pie de donde se encontraba y se acercó a las camas, comenzó a golpear la pierna de V y después la de Jumin. — ¡Despierten, despierten! Vanderwood, ¿qué más sabes?

— _Por ahora eso y…_

— ¿Y qué?

— _La madre de esa chica, su protegida. Ella estuvo en el lugar de la explosión. O al menos eso creemos._

— ¿Qué? ¿Hace cuánto sucedió?

— _Como oyes, sucedió hace aproximadamente una hora y media. Todavía no sabemos con exactitud por las condiciones en las que sigue el lugar, pero al parecer la explosión principal se dio en el área donde ella se encuentra. Hubo 3 estallidos más en diferentes puntos de la prisión, después._

—Demonios… ¿Sabes si alguna autoridad ya avisó a Jade?

— _Ni idea._

—Bien. Gracias por avisar.

Cortó la llamada y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban despiertos ya.

—Luciel, ¿sucede algo? — V lo miraba fijamente, preocupado.

—Creo que Jade corre peligro.

— ¿Qué? — Zen reaccionó velozmente. — ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Hubo explosiones en la prisión. Exactamente en el área donde se encuentra la madre de Jade. Vanderwood mencionó que no puede asegurar nada aún sobre la situación y la condición de ella.

—Entonces tú crees que el ataque va centrado específicamente como algún tipo de advertencia para Jade, ¿estoy en lo correcto? — Jumin se veía serio, pero su voz notaba un deje de preocupación.

—Eso creo. Jade es la única persona que sabe sobre ellos y nosotros, además de Irene. Y eso es lo que me preocupa.

—Creo que por ahora solo tenemos que esperar, al menos hasta que Vanderwood nos informe algo más. Estoy seriamente preocupado por esa chica.

—Por supuesto, V. Después de todo fue nuestra insistencia lo que la metió en esto. Eran solo una víctima más.

Zen salió molesto de la habitación. Molesto con ellos, molesto con él mismo. Lo mejor hubiera sido solamente ayudar a Jade de otra manera, no metiéndola en un mundo tan peligroso como es el suyo.

Había tomado su caja de cigarrillos antes de salir, tomó uno para relajarse un poco.

¿Qué harían si algo malo pasaba con esa pobre mujer? Tanto ella como su hija no tenían nada que ver en el asunto. Por un momento le pareció excelente idea llamarla, pero sabía que ella debía de estar dormida, y que tal vez no sabría nada del tema aún.

Terminó su cigarrillo, pero decidió quedarse fuera por un rato.

Entre tantas cuestiones que pasaron por su cabeza, la que más le sorprendió fue el pensar en ella. Estaba preocupado a niveles exorbitantes, como nunca lo había estado por una persona ajena a la RFA.

¿Quizá porque era una chica? No. Había estado preocupado algunas veces por Jaehee y por Rika, incluso por algunas otras chicas desconocidas.

Pero Jade era un caso aparte; pero, ¿qué tipo de caso? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentirá después de todo lo que ha sucedido?

¿Por qué simplemente no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos siendo que apenas la conocía de un par de semanas?

—Hyun. —Zen se espantó al escuchar la repentina voz de V. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No tengo razones para sentirme mal. Simplemente me siento un tanto… ¿frustrado?, supongo.

— ¿Por la situación o por Jade?

—Por ambas.

—Ya veo. Vanderwood no ha vuelto a decir nada; supongo que es muy pronto aún para recibir noticias.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? Digo, si la cosa va tal como dice mamá gato, Jade se podría ver realmente perjudicada.

—Adentro les he pedido que no saquemos conclusiones antes de tiempo. También que evitemos comunicarnos con Jade al menos por ahora. —V puso su mano sobre el hombro tenso de Zen. —Te necesito con la cabeza fría, Hyun.

V entró nuevamente a la habitación, dejándolo de nuevo solo con el embrollo de sus pensamientos.

 **xxxxx**

Había sido una noche insoportable. Apenas había podido conciliar un poco el sueño y las pesadillas habían inundado estos. Estaba recostada en su habitación, intentando calmar la migraña que se presentaba en ese momento. Según Irene, durante la noche hubo bastante movimiento, así que supuso que, inconscientemente, su cerebro había mantenido plena atención en el ruido. Solo esperaba tomar su desayuno y volver a la cama, pero sabía que aquellas personas volverían a buscarla para cualquier loca situación.

Irene le llamó a desayunar y, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, sentía como ese su cabeza se sentía estallar.

—¿Mal sueño?

—Pésimo. Creo que hacía demasiado tiempo que no dormía tan mal.

—Lo siento, cariño. Quizá después del desayuno te sientas mejor. —Irene se encontraba leyendo una de las novelas que Jade de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de comprar. Se miraba muy atenta a su lectura. —V habló esta mañana. Me preguntó si estabas despierta.

—¿Y qué quería?

—No lo sé. Su voz se notaba un poco extraña. Me pidió que no salieras de casa hasta que ellos vinieran.

—¿Sucedió algo malo?

—En realidad no lo sé. Hice la misma pregunta, pero él no dijo nada de provecho, más que un simple "todo está bien". No sé cuál sea su significado de bien, pero espero que sea el mismo para nosotras.

—Dios, siento más nauseas ahora que antes.

—Intenta comer algo, te hará bien.

Asintió. El desayuno era bastante bueno, pero ligero; supuso que no le causaría un peor malestar.

Media hora después, el timbre de su departamento sonó.

En ese momento, Jade e Irene se encontraban descansando en la pequeña sala de estar que constaba solamente de dos sofás y una vieja televisión con la que solo era posible ver películas en VHS.

—Yo abro, linda. —Irene se puso de pie rápidamente. La sorpresa en su cara causo intriga en Jade. —¿Agente Vanderwood? Buen día.

—Buen día, Irene. ¿Se encuentra la señorita Jade?

—Em… Sí, está en la sala de estar. Adelante.

Asintió, entrando al departamento. Irene se dio cuenta que dos personas, al parecer parte del cuerpo de policías, entraban detrás de él.

Jade se puso de pie para saludar, pero Vanderwood inmediatamente la detuvo.

—No son necesarias las cortesías, señorita.

—Bien, ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita, agente? Sobre todo por la grata compañía.

El hombre rió.

—Bueno, los agentes aquí vienen para tomar una pequeña declaración.

—¿Declaración?

—En efecto. ¿Accedería a responder algunas preguntas?

—Ya he respondido bastante en los últimos días, creo que un par de preguntas más no causan molestia.

—Yo iré a traerles algo de beber. ¿Gustan algo en especial, señores?

—No, Irene. Gracias. De hecho, necesitamos más su presencia aquí.

Ambas mujeres se vieron, curiosas. La mayor se acercó a paso lento, pero firme.

Uno de los hombres habló.

—Mucho gusto, damas. Soy el Agente Daniels. Soy parte de la investigación sobre lo acontecido hace unas semanas en el bar, junto a mi compañero, Swayer. —Mencionó, señalando al otro hombre a su lado. —Ahora… Iremos directo al grano: ¿cuándo fue la última vez que visitó a su madre en la prisión femenil?

—¿Mamá? —Jade se sintió confundida. Justo uno de los sueños que había tenido esa noche había sido sobre ella. —No recuerdo con exactitud, pero creo que fue hace alrededor de tres o cuatro días.

—Muy bien. —El hombre anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta, mientras su compañero escribía en una computadora portátil. —¿Su madre mencionó algo sobre, no sé, algún problema con alguna de sus compañeras?

—Ella no es una busca problemas. Jamás lo fue. El hecho de que esté en prisión no significa que ella sea una basura de la sociedad. Fue simplemente víctima de una justicia mal aplicada. Ella se llevaba bien con todas, incluso con las reclusas más peligrosas.

—Señorita, le pedimos que responda de forma concreta.

Jade suspiró pesadamente.

—No. No mencionó absolutamente nada.

—¿Y problemas entre sus compañeras que no afectasen directamente en su persona?

—Nada. De vez en cuando, en visitas anteriores, hablaba sobre una u otra riña entre compañeras, pero nada nuevo.

—Muy bien. Veo que esto realmente no está llevando a nada, Vanderwood.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿A qué se refieren?

Vanderwood hizo una señal con su mano, pidiéndole a Jade que esperara.

—Entonces, solo una última cosa…

—Permitame preguntarle lo siguiente, Daniels. —Policía se mostró confundido. —Bien Jade… ¿crees que de alguna forma tu madre se viera involucrada en los asuntos del bar?

—¿Qué? Para nada. Mamá no sabe con exactitud que sucedió, ni el hecho de que estuve involucrada.

Vanderwood suspiró.

—Irene, podría traer un poco de agua, por favor.

—Claro.

Irene fue velozmente, trayendo consigo algunos vasos y una jarra llena de agua. Vanderwood tomó un de los vasos y lo puso frente a Jade.

—Por favor, Jade. Tome un poco.

Jade lo miró extrañada. No pensó que fuera algo usual, pero igual lo hizo.

—Irene, Jade… ¿acaso no escucharon el total desorden de la noche anterior?

—Por supuesto, Agente. —Mencionó Irene. —Yo seguía despierta a esa hora.

Vanderwood frotó sus manos. Jade miró como los agentes cruazaban las miradas, algo nerviosos.

—Bueno, anoche hubo un incidente que dejó una cantidad considerable de personas fallecidas. Alrededor de 73, hasta ahora.

—Dios mío… ¿tan grave fue?

—Se trató de una explosión.

—¿Un atentado terrorista o algo por el estilo?

Vanderwood negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie.

—Jade. Necesito que mantenga la calma lo más que pueda.

Como si le hubiese pedido justo lo contrario, los nervios se activaron en ella.

—No le puede pedir eso a una persona sin esperar la reacción que usted no desea.

—Lo sé. Pero necesito nuevamente su mentalidad fría, que a ayudado tanto a la investigación. —Vanderwood la miró fijamente, luego a Irene, quien se había puesto más cerca a Jade, tomándole la mano. —La explosión... fue en la residencia femenil de la prisión.

Jade palideció.

—Mi... ¿mi madre?

—Su madre se encuentra entre las fallecidas. La explosión ocurrió justo en su área.

La cabeza de Jade comenzó a dar vuelta y sus piernas flaquearon. Podría haber esperado cualquier noticia, pero jamás esa.

No su persona más preciada.

Cayó de rodillas, aun y cuando Irene y el mismo Vanderwood intentaron detenerle.

—No… Ella. Ella no tenía problema con nadie. Ella… —Las lágrimas brotaban poco a poco. —Ella no. Ella no pude estar muerta.

Los sollozos eran aplacibles, pero Vanderwood pudo notar el dolor profundo en su mirada.

—Necesitamos que se presente en el Servicio Forense, señorita. Es necesario que de identificación al cuerpo.

No hubo respuesta. Irene asintió por ella, suavemente y con lágrimas en sus ojos. El agente estuvo a punto de mencionar otra cosa, pero Vanderwood lo detuvo.

—Las veremos ahí. De verdad lo siento, Jade.

 **xxxxx**

El sonido de las agujas del reloj era inquietante. El frío de aquel lugar no ayudaba a todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Ese edificio era tan solitario, silencioso. Tal como esperaba de una morgue. Era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar así.

—¿No ha llegado? —Preguntó V.

Zen negó con la cabeza.

—Esto debe ser demasiado para ella.

—Esa chica tiene una fuerza de voluntad increíble.

—Sufrir durante tantos años en un bar de mala muerte, sabiendo que su padre había muerto y que su madre estaba presa es ya demasiado para ahora agregarle esto.

—Jumin está hablando con uno de los médicos. Pedirá un acto de defunción extra. La necesitaremos. Espero que Luciel encuentre algo sobre las explosiones.

Las puertas viejas de cristal hicieron su usual sonido al abrirse. Irene y Jade entraron a paso lento. Parecía que Jade no quería estar ahí. Tenía su rostro demacrado, pero no parecía haber llorado en absoluto. Pasó por su lado sin hacer ápice de saludo, ni mucho menos.

V palmó la espalda de Zen. Él entendió que no era el momento para hacerse ideas.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar con ellas. —Mencionó V.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Jade necesitará una mano, Hyun. Incluso la persona más fuerte la necesita en ocasiones.

Ambos entraron a la sala justo después de ellas. Zen se plantó inmediatamente a lado de Jade, poniendo su mano sobre el suave hombro de ella. Para su sorpresa, Jade posó su mano sobre la de él, dándole un débil apretón.

El médico mencionó unas cuantas cosas. Zen supo que sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba. El cuerpo estaba reconocible solo en un 45% debido a las quemaduras.

Cuando comenzó a deslizar la sábana blanca, Jade apretó más la mano de Zen, para después soltarla de golpe.

Jade se acercó, siempre con Zen detrás de ella.

En ese momento, Jade se quebró por completo. Sin pensarlo, abrazó el cuerpo inerte de su madre. No importaba que tantas quemaduras tuviera, ella la había reconocido.

Definitivamente era su madre.

Irene igual lloraba, al parecer también le había reconocido.

—¡Me prometiste que estaríamos juntas! ¡Que saldrías de ahí! Pero no de esta forma. No así… —Zen sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta. —No me dejes tú también, mamá. No tú, por favor.

El médico hizo una seña a Irene. Ella comprendió.

—Cariño, es hora.

—¡No! ¡No se la lleven!

Zen avanzó hacía ella, ayudando a Irene a moverla. Jade se dejó caer mientras veía a los médicos llevar a otra sala a su madre. Gritaba tanto como sus pulmones le permitían, pues le habían arrebatado lo que más amaba en el mundo.

—Jade, lo siento mucho. —Zen nunca había perdido a algún familiar tan cercano, pero ver el dolor de Jade reflejado en su rostro era demasiado. La joven lo abrazó con fuerza, y él le correspondió.

 **xxxxx**

Sentía el frío recorrer su cuerpo con fuerza. Ya no tenía nada que pudiera hacer que la motivación y las ganas de salir adelante brotaran en su cuerpo.

V se acercó a ella pacíficamente junto a Rika, ambos rodeados por esa aura de tranquilidad que Jade había notado desde el principio.

—Jade… De verdad que no tengo palabras para esta situación en este momento. Solo te pido que por nada del mundo guardes el dolor que sientes, exprésalo, e inmediatamente toma la fuerza que tu madre ha dejado para ti y enfrenta al mundo. Recuerda que no estás sola.

—Gracias, Rika. De verdad.

V posó su mano en el hombro de su prometida.

—Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte respecto a los gastos funerarios, no dudes en pedirlo.

—No se preocupen. Por razones así, mamá tenía un seguro. Los gastos están cubiertos. Su cuerpo descansará junto al de mi padre.

Jade miró a toda la gente en su pequeño apartamento. Jamás había estado tan lleno; siempre era ella y en ocasiones Irene.

No sabía si aquello que rondaba por su mente era debido al momento, pero ya no quedaba alternativa. No hasta que estuviera segura de que nadie más pasara por lo que ella. Al fin y al cabo, ella ya había perdido todo.

—Tomé una decisión. —Dijo mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesa de centro.

—¿Respecto a? —Preguntó Zen, curioso.

—¿Los gastos funerarios? —Contestó Rika, complementando la pregunta de Zen.

—No. Creo que definitivamente ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí. Pensaba evitar más riesgos por mi madre, pero ahora también la perdí a ella, así que si tengo que arriesgar mi vida, lo haré sin dudar.

—Jade, ¿a qué te refieres? —Irene no comprendía sus palabras.

Jade miró a V fijamente.

—Acepto su propuesta. Iré a Corea con ustedes.

* * *

¡Aquí está el capítulo 7!

Lamento la larga espera, pero entre exámenes finales y le hecho de que no tuve internet y mi computadora por varios días me impedía actualizar.

Espero disfruten el capítulo.

 **~JK.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Mystic Messenger y sus personajes pertenecen a Cheritz._

 _Universo Alterno; las cosas no serán tal cual en el juego._

* * *

 **Velvet.**

 **VIII.**

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

—Acepto su propuesta. Iré a Corea con ustedes.

Los presentes miraron a Jade con curiosidad. Si bien eso era lo que preferían, jamás habrían pensado que lo diría en tales circunstancias.

—Jade. —V se acercó lentamente a ella. —¿Estás segura?

—¿Qué? ¿No eran ustedes los que se encontraban tan insistentes en eso?

—Bueno, de cierta forma, sí. Pero sabemos que en este momento hay muchas emociones fluyendo en ti. No queremos que tomes una decisión tan importante de forma tan precipitada.

—No estoy precipitando nada; es mi última elección. Si la toman o la dejan… Eso ya recaerá en ustedes.

Jade se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. Irene rápidamente fue tras ella.

—Intentaré hablar con ella. —Le dijo a V antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Jade se sentía demasiado abrumada en ese momento. Quería desaparecer, o al menos simplemente despertar de aquella cruel pesadilla a la que llamaba "vivir".

 _"¿De verdad esto es vivir?"_ Pensó. _"Tener que prostituirme desde joven, ver a mi madre en prisión por protegerme, mi padre muerto… Y ahora también mamá"._

Sintió como las lágrimas brotaban nuevamente. Hacía muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió de aquella manera. Siempre intentaba mantener la compostura por su futuro.

Pero su futuro ahora se veía demasiado oscuro.

—¡Jade! —Escuchó el grito de Irene detrás de ella. —Cariño, espera.

Se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Irene?

—¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de decir?

—Para nada.

—¿Entonces?

Jade suspiró.

—Irene… Quiero acabar con esto. Quedarme en Seattle significa estar constantemente sumergida en toda esta miseria.

—¿Crees que ir a Corea es la salida?

—Tampoco lo creo. —Pasó su mano por su frente, desacomodando un poco su castaño flequillo. —No tengo la más remota idea de qué hacer con mi vida ahora, Irene. Se fue lo único que tenía en esta vida; ya no tengo más que perder.

—No hagas las cosas solo por eso, Jade. Si vas a tomar esa decisión no lo hagas buscando que tu vida termine pronto o cualquier otra cosa. Hazlo pensando en que estás haciendo lo correcto. Hazlo porque estoy segura que ambos, tu madre y tu padre, hubieran querido que tú salieras adelante. Si esas personas te están dando una oportunidad, tómala por el mejor lado.

Jade suspiró.

—Bien.

—¿Lo harás?

—Sí. Lo intentaré.

Irene se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Te prometo que las cosas mejoraran, querida.

—Eso espero.

 **xxxxx**

—Estos son tus documentos. Como sabrás, no podremos conseguirte la ciudadanía Coreana de forma inmediata, aún y cuando lo intentemos con algunos de mis conocidos. Lo mejor es llevarlo todo de acuerdo a la ley.

—¿No era necesario el idioma?

—Por ahora no. El inglés es suficiente. Mi asistente se ha encargado de que ingreses a una de las mejores instituciones para aprender el idioma, además podrás inscribirte a la universidad.

—Wow, ¿en serio?

—En efecto, no te mentiría en eso. He conseguido agilizar el proceso para la expedición del permiso de residencia. Después de la muerte de tu madre y al ser ya legalmente mayor de edad tanto aquí como en Corea, lo que nos restaba era solamente el hecho de que pudieras mantenerte por cuenta propia.

—Y ahí está el problema.

—No hay problema con eso. —Jumin la miró fijamente. —Digamos que trabajaras temporalmente en mi empresa.

V rio al ver la cara de Jade. Zen solo suspiró.

—Bien, supongo. Pero dejando de lado todo esto… ¿qué pasa si algo sale mal? ¿Me detendrán y me harán volver?

—¡Tranquila! —Seven se veía totalmente relajado. —Solo deja eso en mis manos.

—Créeme. —Zen se plantó a su lado. —Algunas veces este niño rico funciona de buena manera.

Jumin solamente puso los ojos en blanco y prosiguió.

—¿Ese es todo tu equipaje? —Jumin se impresionó por la ligera valija que Jade había preparado.

—Pues no tengo más que esto. Todo lo que veas aquí era propiedad de la dueña del edificio. Yo solo tenía lo más esencial.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos? El coche está esperándonos. —Zen tomó el equipaje de Jade y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Estoy muy emocionada! Muero de ganas porque conozcas a mi primo y a Jaehee, son personas maravillosas, te llevarás muy bien con ellos.

—Bien, vayamos al aeropuerto.

—¿Pueden adelantarse? Quiero revisar si no olvidé nada. Además tengo que dejar el último pago de la renta a la dueña y…

—El pago está hecho. —Dijo Seven, guiñándole un ojo.

—Oh… Gracias, supongo. Igualmente, quiero revisar.

Todos comprendieron. Sabían que dejar atrás todo, por más horrible que haya sido la situación, era difícil.

Una vez sola, Jade comenzó a recorrer todo. Había decidido no comprar nada para adornar aquel departamento para evitar encariñarse, pero aun así lo había hecho. Aquel lugar había sido su hogar por años, su espacio para sentirse segura. Recorrió todas y cada una de las habitaciones, y no quedaba nada de ella en él. Cuando volvió a la sala de estar escuchó un pequeño sonido en el ventanal.

—¡Coffee! —dijo abriendo la puerta de cristal, dejando al pequeño gato entrar. —¿Vienes a despedirte? —El felino ronroneaba a su alrededor, dejando que lo acariciase. —Seguro tienes hambre, ¿cierto? Afortunadamente tengo un poco de alimento que pensaba dejarle a tus horribles dueños. Tengo miedo de que una vez que me vaya te suceda algo por su descuido. —Puso un poco de comida en el suelo y el gato comió rápidamente. —Sabes, te extrañaré demasiado. Quisiera llevarte conmigo pero no puedo.

—¿Jade? ¿Vienes ya? —Escuchó lejana la voz de Irene.

—Sí, voy saliendo. —Con cuidado, tomó al gato y lo puso en el ventanal, junto con la comida restante. —Espero que encuentres a alguien que te cuide como mereces. Adiós, Coffee.

Dio un pequeño vistazo nuevamente al apartamento y al ventanal donde Coffee la veía aún. Cerró la puerta esperando que ahí se quedaran todas sus preocupaciones.

 **xxxxx**

Si había algo que siempre había querido era viajar en avión, pero jamás se esperó que su primer viaje en avión fuera en uno privado.

—¿En serio iremos en eso? ¿Solo nosotros?

—Bueno, Jumin no es una persona a la cual verás viajando en un vuelo comercial. Yo creo que ese tipo ni siquiera conoce un avión que de ese tipo. —Dijo Zen, divertido.

—Por supuesto que lo conozco, e incluso los he utilizado. C.&R. es accionista de una de las aerolíneas más grandes de Corea.

—Todos ustedes están a un nivel totalmente diferente.

—Claro que no, solamente Jumin. —Dijo Seven. —Puede ser que yo también, de cierta forma, pero créeme que yo conozco la comida rápida.

—Jumin es un caso distinto, efectivamente. Pero es una increíble persona. —Rika guiñó un ojo a Jade. —Él ha hecho mucho por todos nosotros.

—Podemos abordar ya. —Dijo V. —Despegaremos de inmediato.

Mientras los demás subían, Irene aprovecho para acercarse a Jade.

—¿De verdad no vendrás?

—No puedo, linda. Pero te prometo que estarás bien.

Jade la abrazó fuertemente.

—Te extrañaré mucho.

—Yo también. Nos veremos pronto, te lo aseguro.

Zen se acercó a ellas una vez que lo vio conveniente.

—Jade, tenemos que abordar.

La chica asintió.

—Zen. Por favor, cuida de ella.

—Se lo prometo, Irene.

Con un simple gesto, ambas se despidieron nuevamente para evitar hacer más pesada aquella despedida.

Jade pensó que nada podía impresionarle más ahora, pero ver aquel transporte por dentro era otra cosa.

Tenía más lujos de lo que ella jamás tendría en su vida.

—Esto es demasiado impresionante. Siento que cualquier cosa se dañará una vez que la toque.

Zen rió.

—Tranquila, no pasará nada. Y si sucede, el niño rico se encargara de todo.

—Jumin y tú no se llevan muy bien, ¿cierto?

—No es eso exactamente. —Zen acompaño a Jade a su lugar, ocupando él el que se encontraba a su lado. —Es solo que es exasperante en ocasiones.

—Entiendo. —dijo Jade entre risas. —Dios, estoy comenzando a sentirme nerviosa.

—No te preocupes. Tanto el despegue como el aterrizaje causan una sensación extraña, pero tranquila.

Una vez que la azafata se encargó de verificar que todo estuviera en orden, el avión comenzó su despegue. Zen se dio cuenta de cómo Jade apretaba fuertemente su asiento y cerraba los ojos con la misma fuerza, por lo que posó su mano sobre la de ella en señal de apoyo.

Ella le sonrió levemente.

—¿Seven va en el mismo vuelo? —Preguntó Jade.

—Claro, es el copiloto. Ese chico puede hacer de todo.

—Que increíble. Yo apenas y soporte el despegue.

—Seven es todo un caso. La asistente de Jumin, Jaehee, ella también es increíble. Creo que se llevaran muy bien.

—He escuchado cosas muy buenas sobre ella y el primo de Rika… em…

—Yoosung.

—Él. Lo siento, no me familiarizo aun con los nombres y la pronunciación.

—Tranquila, como te pudiste dar cuenta, los únicos que tienen una buena pronunciación del inglés son Seven y Jumin. Todos los demás no lo manejamos tanto.

—Tu pronunciación no es mala. Créeme, he escuchado personas cuyo idioma natal es ese y aun así no lo saben hablar.

—Cambiando un poco de tema… ¿Cómo te sientes, Jade?

—¿Perdón?

—Ya sabes. Odio sacar el tema nuevamente pero…

—¿Por mi madre?

—Sí.

—Mentiría si te dijera que no siento un dolor terrible cada vez que la recuerdo pero… quiero intentar seguir adelante por ella, ¿sabes? En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera actuado de una forma muy estúpida. Y además quiero ver con mis propios ojos cuando caigan las personas que hicieron eso.

—Te aseguro que Vanderwood y Seven los encontrarán.

—Gracias. De verdad que no sé cómo pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mí.

—Saliendo adelante. Y por supuesto, sonriendo y siendo lo más feliz que puedas.

—Zen…

—No hace falta que nos pagues nada, Jade. Te viste envuelta en todo esto por nuestra culpa. Si desde el principio nos hubiéramos mantenido al margen respecto a ti… Probablemente no estuvieras pasando por tanto dolor.

—Mamá me dijo en muchas ocasiones que las cosas siempre tienen una justificación, buena o mala. Quiero pensar que todo ese dolor es justificación de que algo bueno está por venir.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso.

Se habían sumergido tanto en aquella conversación que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían unidas.

Aún y cuando ambos cayeron rendidos al cansancio.

El sonido de aterrizaje próximo los despertó.

Jade se sentía mareada de repente. Supuso que era por el movimiento y probablemente por el cambio de país.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta: había llegado a Seúl. Cuando se dio cuenta que su mano seguía unida a la de Zen, sintió un repentino calor en el rostro y, con mucho cuidado, la alejó sin que pareciera que se había espantado.

Una vez en tierra, se hicieron presentes algunos hombres, eran todos altos y llevaban trajes negros muy elegantes. Escuchó a los chicos decir algo, pero se sintió muy agobiada al escuchar a todo el mundo hablando el idioma.

Se sintió tan pequeña y estúpida por un momento. No sabía a donde dirigirse, así que simplemente se quedó parada, esperando que alguien se diera cuenta de sus nervios.

Una mujer de cabello muy corto y castaño se acercó a Jumin. Este la hizo algunas señas en su dirección y la mujer asintió. Jade se impresionó de cuan bella era. Lo mismo había pensado de Rika la primera vez que la vio.

Aquella mujer se presentó ante ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Jade se impresionó cuando le habló con un inglés de excelente nivel.

—Me presento. Soy Jaehee Kang, asistente del Sr. Han.

—Hola. —Dijo con nervios. —Soy Jade.

—¿Jade…?

—Bradley.

—Mucho gusto, Jade. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en decírmelo.

—Mil gracias. Em… Jaehee.

La mencionada rió un poco.

—No tienes por qué sentirte nerviosa.

—Mi pronunciación es un asco.

—Bueno, estás pronunciando un nombre en un idioma que jamás habías hablado antes, es normal que te sientas así. Cuando comencé a trabajar con el Sr. Han, tuve que aprender español, francés, italiano y alemán en menos de seis meses. Créeme, fue demasiado estresante.

—¿Tantos idiomas?

—C&R maneja negociosos en varias países, por lo que era necesario. El Sr. Han es un tanto… especial, por así decirlo.

—Bien, gracias por tu comprensión, y de verdad es un gusto conocerte.

—Igualmente. Nos está esperando nuestro vehículo, vamos por aquí.

—¿Ya no hace falta que intervenga en nada?

—No, todo estaba arreglado para tu llegada.

Al igual que el avión, aquel vehículo era simplemente increíble. Tenía todas las comodidades que jamás había imaginado.

Ahora entendía porque decían que Jumin se encontraba en otro mundo.

Se unieron a ellas V y Rika. Zen, Jumin y Seven viajarían en otro vehículo.

—¿Lista para tu nuevo inicio, Jade?

—Algo así.

—Te llevaremos a tu nuevo apartamento. Era mío anteriormente, pero como yo ya vivo con V decidí que sería buena idea que tú estuvieras ahí. Es completamente seguro.

—De verdad no tengo como agradecerles tanto.

—No te preocupes por eso. Has sido de gran ayuda para nosotros, lo creas o no. Y al contrario. Creo que te debemos una disculpas por todo lo que ha sucedido a tu alrededor.

Jade simplemente asintió. Quería evitar los malos pensamientos, su cabeza ya dolía bastante y su estómago era un caos ese momento.

Pero aquellas sensaciones estaban mezcladas con una emoción inmensa al ver la belleza de aquella ciudad. No podía dejar de ver por la ventada como si se tratase de una niña pequeña. Era la primera vez que salía de Seattle y del país en general.

Había edificios enormes, promocionales de mil cosas. Logró reconocer publicidad de uno o dos grupos que eran muy populares en todo el mundo.

—¡Es todo tan increíble! Es simplemente hermoso.

—Prometo llevarte un día a conocer la ciudad. —Dijo Rika, emocionada. —Hay lugares simplemente hermosos, además de los templos, e incluso podría llevarte a las empresas más grandes de música.

—¿En serio?

—¡Por supuesto! Jaehee podría acompañarnos.

—¡Oh! Me encantaría, pero desgraciadamente tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Quizá Yoosung podría.

—No te preocupes, Jaehee. Me encargaré de hablar con Jumin.

—Señor Kim. —habló el conductor. —Hemos llegado a su destino.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿En este edificio es el apartamento?

—Claro.

—¡Es enorme!

—No te preocupes, no es como si el apartamento se encontrara en el último piso. Es solamente el séptimo.

—Eso es bastante alto, a decir verdad.

El edificio, al igual que todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, era bastante ostentoso. Tenía unos enormes ventanales en la entrada y un pequeño jardín. La gente entraba y salía de forma ordenada.

El elevador se encontraba al fondo. Rika pulso el botón con el número 7.

—Solo necesitas eso para entrar, y esto. —Le tendió una pequeña tarjeta. —Esta es la llave.

—¿Está tarjeta?

—¡Claro! Si la olvidas solamente necesitas la clave. —Esta vez le dio una pequeña hoja. —Viene escrita ahí. Intenta aprenderla o traerla siempre contigo por si acaso.

Rika se encargó de mostrarle cada rincón del apartamento. Intentó que todo fuera rápido y concreto para que Jade pudiese descansar lo más pronto posible.

—Bueno, de verdad esperamos que todo sea de tu agrado. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes usar el teléfono del apartamento. Mañana Seven se encargará de entregarte un teléfono móvil completamente nuevo y funcionáble aquí.

Jade asintió y agradeció.

A diferencia de todo lo que había visto, el apartamento no era lujoso y eso le agradaba. Era un lugar bastante cómodo, nada demasiado elegante ni mucho menos.

Una vez que todos se fueron se dejó caer en la cama. Sus parpados pesaban demasiado y se quedó dormida profundamente.

Solo pudo soñar con su madre acompañándola en ese momento.

 **xxxxx**

Los tacones que usaban en aquel momento causaban eco en aquel silencioso lugar. Por cada lugar que pasaba, cualquier persona que se encontrase en su camino inmediatamente se inclinaba en reverencia hacía ella.

Pero ella los ignoraba rotundamente en su andar.

Salió al jardín y ahí lo encontró.

—Ray. —Le llamó. —Ven aquí.

El joven de cabellos blancos y un hermoso traje magenta se acercó a ella.

—Mi señora. —dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer y la besaba con respeto. —Ha regresado.

—Lamento la tardanza. Todo está en orden ahora.

—¿La chica está aquí?

—Está en el apartamento. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora, Ray. Intenta averiguar lo más que puedas sobre ella y sobre lo que sabe. No podemos dejar que ellos descubran todo lo que hemos hecho, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, mi Señora. Yo me encargaré de que esas personas estén fuera de nuestro camino.

—Muy bien. Una vez que todas las piezas estén en su lugar, podremos traer a Jade aquí. Ella por fin será libre.

—Por el paraíso eterno.

La mujer asintió y acarició el cabello del joven.

—Sí, por el paraíso eterno.

* * *

 **¡Último capítulo del año!**

Este es nuestro segundo fin de año~ aunque el año pasado aun estaba un poco ausente. Agradezco mucho que me hayan acompañado a lo largo de este año, espero que sigamos leyéndonos.

Sin más, les deseo un gran fin e inicio del año, mis mejores vibras para ustedes.

¡Hasta luego!

 **~JK.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Mystic Messenger y sus personajes pertenecen a Cheritz._

 _Universo Alterno; las cosas no serán tal cual en el juego._

* * *

 **Velvet.**

 **IX.**

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

Había pasado un mes ya desde su llegada a Seúl. Hasta ahora se encontraba en un ambiente estable, tranquilo. Una vida que jamás se hubiera imaginado tener.

Comenzó a trabajar en C&R una semana después de haberse establecido, como ayudante de Jaehee. Aquella agradecía inmensamente pues Jumin sí que sabía dejarle una cantidad más bien excesiva para una sola persona. Muchas veces, Jaehee le comentó que había llegado como un ángel y comenzaron a hacerse realmente cercanas. La paga era bastante buena, el horario era un poco tedioso, pero muy flexible a comparación del de la pobre asistente.

En ocasiones había servido de "niñera" de Elizabeth, la mascota de Jumin. Cuidarla le recordaba tanto al pequeño Coffee, y le hacía preguntarse cómo se encontraba, si se permanecido regordete o si había vuelto a su desnutrición anterior. Lo que más le dolía era imaginarse que le haya pasado algo. Elizabeth era el dolor de cabeza de Zen y Jaehee, pero era excesivamente adorada por Seven. Ella también la adoraba. Era una criatura simplemente tierna y juguetona. Los gatos siempre habían sido su debilidad, al igual que la de su madre.

Algunas veces deseaba estar en Seattle, visitando el sepulcro en donde descansaban las cenizas de su madre. Llevarle flores todos los días y sentir su compañía aunque fuese de esa forma. Pero después de todo, había encontrado la forma de intentar sacar el lado bueno de las cosas. Tenía un hogar agradable, un trabajo, y lo que jamás imagino: un grupo de personas al que esperaba poder ver completamente como sus amigos, que se preocupaban por ella y le apoyaban en todo. Además de Irene, que constantemente y, a pesar de la distancia, nunca dejaba de procurarla.

V y Rika se habían encargado de que no le faltase nada durante todo ese tiempo, y también se encontraban ayudándole con lo necesario para poder entrar a la universidad. En la compañía, Jumin se había encargado de que, inmediatamente como comenzó a trabajar, también comenzara a aprender el idioma. Comunicarse únicamente en ingles en otro país era más complicado de lo que pensaba. Siempre tenía que salir con alguien para que pudiese ayudarle. Ese alguien siempre solía ser Jaehee o Yoosung, el primo de Rika.

Recordó la ocasión en que conoció al rubio. Se había puesto tan nervioso al hablar con ella en otro idioma que había tartamudeado demasiado y su cara se había tornado más roja que un tomate maduro. Aquella reacción le pareció tan tierna, sobre todo porque no era muy común ver chicos así en América. Los había, por supuesto, pero ella nunca había visto a alguien así de tímido. Poco a poco se habían hecho buenos amigos, además de que siempre era muy divertido verlo totalmente acomplejado cada vez que caía en una de las bromas de Seven.

Y luego estaba Zen.

Por extraño que parecía, no había logrado verlo casi nada en el transcurso del último mes. Y por más estúpido que pareciera, eso la ponía demasiado inquieta. Sabía de Jaehee que su horario era bastante agitado, y que él era un adicto al trabajo de primera, pero había mantenido la pequeña esperanza de que pudieran verse bastante.

Sobre todo al no poner olvidar la calidez de su mano que no le soltó desde que salieron de Seattle hasta que tuvieron que separarse cuando cada uno tomó su respectivo coche. Y además estaba su voz. Esa aterciopelada voz que le había estado causando un sentimiento extraño en el estómago. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella lo entendía.

No era como si pudieses sentir algo por alguien en tampoco tiempo, ¿o sí?

El extraño sonido que emitió su teléfono la sorprendió, pero creía saber de quién se trataba.

Desde un poco después de su llegada, unos misteriosos mensajes comenzaron a aparecer en su buzón. Todos aquellos mencionaban un montón de cosas descabelladas, como salvación de las personas, el paraíso. Pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de propaganda de algún culto religioso que buscaba creyentes o algo por el estilo, pero cuando comenzó a recibir datos sobre su vida personal, todo aquello le impaciento. No quería decirle a nadie para evitar darles más problemas de los que ya les había dado, pero estar en un país desconocido sin nadie en que confiar… Aquello le ponía los pelos de punta.

El mensaje no era nada diferente a los demás. Está vez se trataba de un correo electrónico el cual solo decía en letras color menta: _"Pronto verás el paraíso"_.

—Bien, si esto es algún tipo de amenaza de muerte, están logrando asustarme.

Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia el teléfono fijo que estaba en la habitación. Según Rika, si oprimía el número 7, la marcación rápida le redirigiría hacía un número especial que utilizaba Seven. Vaya táctica.

Bastaron solo 4 sonidos para que contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

— _¡Oh! ¡Jade! Que maravillosa sorpresa._

—Qué tal, Seven. Lamento molestarte de repente, seguro te encuentras trabajando.

— _Nah, para nada. Estaba tomando un descanso. ¿Sabes lo relajante que es ver vídeos sobre gatos bebé? Si tan solo Jumin me dejara abrazar durante 3 horas seguidas a mi bella Elly._

Jade rió ante el comentario del pelirrojo. En las ocasiones que ella había cuidado de la compañera de Jumin, Seven había intentado un tomarla. Pero había fallado rotundamente.

Para ser un hacker habilidoso, era muy malo cuando se trataba de acercarse a Elizabeth.

—Pues debe funcionar bastante bien, suenas demasiado relajado. Solamente hablaba para preguntarte algo.

— _¡Claro! ¿Qué sucede?_

—¿Es normal que reciba spam de algún grupo religioso o algo así en mi correo o en mi teléfono? En América era normal recibir cosas de ese tipo, pero como algún tipo de estafa, pero aquí nadie me ha pedido datos o dinero.

— _Mmmh… ¿Te importaría si entro a tu correo electrónico por un momento?_

—¿Hackeando?

— _Es mi mejor don._

—Bien, no hay problema. Creo.

— _Veré que sucede. Si es algún tipo de spam, lo eliminaré. Si es otra cosa pues… Tendré que hablar con V._

—Hoy me enviaron algo sobre un paraíso o algo así. ¿Crees que sea algún tipo de amenaza de muerte?

— _No lo creo, pero habrá que verificar. Tú debes saber que aún hay riesgos, ¿cierto?_

—Sí, soy totalmente consiente.

— _Muy bien, solo ¿te importaría quedarte en casa mientras investigo? Por cualquier cosa._

—Por Dios, Seven. No me espantes de esa forma.

— _Eres una persona muy valiente y fuerte. No tienes que temer._

—Entonces te dejo trabajar. Lamento la molestia.

— _Para nada, no te preocupes. Si sucede algo, te diré._

—Gracias.

Bien, ahora se había quedado un tanto preocupada. Pero no podía hacer más que esperar.

Y seguir sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a aquel albino que la tenía totalmente fuera de sí.

Tomando es valentía que Seven decía que ella tenía, decidió enviarle un mensaje.

O al menos lo intentó, pues el mensaje lo había recibido ella.

 ** _"¡Buen dia, Jade! ¿Estás ocupada? Pensé que sería una buena idea si salíamos a tomar algo~. ¿Qué dices?"._**

Finalizaba con un emoticón de una cara demasiado sonriente, tal como lo era el remitente de aquel texto.

Jade recordó lo que Seven acababa de mencionarle, sin embargo no saldría sola. Supuso que no habría problema.

 _ **"¡Hola, Yoosung! Buen día. Afortunadamente recibí tu mensaje, moría de aburrimiento. Me encantaría salir un momento".**_

 _ **"¡Bien!"**_ Respondió el rubio, casi de inmediato. **_"Estoy cerca del edificio, en veinte minutos te veo en la entrada. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Es suficiente tiempo?"_**

Jade sonrió. El chico era realmente una monada. Rápidamente escribió.

 _ **"Es perfecto. Te veo en un momento". Agregó una cara sonriente al final para darle un poco más de emoción.**_

Se sentía un tanto entusiasmada, sobre todo porque pensó que no haría más ese día que ver alguna serie en televisión, lo cual era difícil. Le había tomado cariño a los dramas coreanos, pero aún le hacía difícil comprender lo que decían, lo que significaba que más tarde los veía por internet, subtitulados.

Decidida, se levantó de la cama para arreglarse.

 **xxxxx**

Una enorme carcajada resonó en la cafetería, provocando que algunas miradas curiosas y otras molestas se dirigieran hacia ellos.

—¡No te lo puedo creer! ¿Es en serio?

Yoosung cubrió su cara, la que se encontraba completamente roja.

—¡Es totalmente en serio! Fue la cosa más vergonzosa.

—Yo creo que hubiera sido divertido de ver.

—Bueno, Jaehee fue la única que más rió al ver a Seven mostrándole la ropa interior a Jumin, más que nada por la expresión de repulsión en su rostro.

—Y que se encontrara vestido de maid le da puntos extras.

—Definitivamente. Jumin seguro ha tenido fiestas demasiado extravagantes, pero creo que esa ha sido la más repulsiva.

—No veo nada repulsivo, creo que sería divertido haber visto eso.

—En realidad. —Yoosung soltó una risilla un momento. —Si fue un tanto divertido. V tiene una fotografía del momento, deberías decir que te la muestre.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

—Eso no es todo. —Agregó. —En una ocasión, Zen me dijo que debía vestirme como Jumin. Eso fue demasiado gracioso. Esa ocasión tomé una pieza de pan y la llamé Elizabun. Logré que me llamaran Kim Jumin todo el día.

Jade rio fuerte nuevamente. De repente, sintió curiosidad por si Yoosung sabía algo de Zen.

—Yoosung… ¿Zen ha hablado contigo?

—¿Mmm? —Preguntó con un sonido confundido, mientras tomaba su leche con chocolate. —¿Zen? ¿No has hablado con él últimamente?

—Casi desde que llegué, no he tenido noticias de él.

—Es que, sabes… Él suele ser así. Se mete de lleno al trabajo. Es un adicto, aunque en realidad me parece extraño que no te llamara ni siquiera una vez, ¿sabes? Se encuentra demasiado entusiasmado contigo y… —Yoosung vio como un pequeño sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Jade, el cual intentó ocultar con su castaño cabello y una tosesilla. —Disculpa. —Dijo riendo suavemente. —No debí haber dicho eso.

—¡No! No es lo que imaginas… Es solo que… Bueno, me entiendes.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Dijo Yoosung con un tono que Jade tomó con ironía.

Tenían casi cuarenta minutos en el local. El tiempo se había pasado volando, tanto que Jade no se dio cuenta que el sol había comenzado a bajar. Mientras veía por el ventanal, un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y fue cuando notó a un extraño al otro lado de la calle, viendo fijamente. Al percatarse de ser descubierto, cubrió aún más su rostro con el cubre-boca negro, y ajustó la capucha de su suéter del mismo color.

Jade ignoró eso. Quizá era un extraño observando al lugar y ya. A diferencia de otras partes del mundo, como su país, ahí no era extraño que la gente utilizara esas cosas con normalidad.

Yoosung se dio cuenta y miró hacia el ventanal, sin saber que ver en realidad.

—Jade, ¿todo bien?

La chica salió de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, todo bien. —Dijo, omitiendo lo del tipo para evitar preocupar al rubio. —Simplemente me quedé pensando en la enorme diferencia entre Seattle y Seúl. —mintió.

—¿Es tan diferente de verdad? Algún día me gustaría ir a tu ciudad natal.

Jade rió.

—Para ser honesta, a mí no me gustaría regresar del todo. Pero mi madre, o al menos sus restos siguen ahí.

—Lo siento. No debí tocar el tema.

—No, no te disculpes. Es normal querer conocer otros lugares. Si algún día vas a Seattle, me aseguraré de acompañarte y mostrarte los lugares más bellos.

Yoosung asintió y vio la hora en su teléfono celular.

—Oh… Creo que debo irme. Tengo que asistir a una conferencia a las 20:00. Si no me apuro, no llegaré a tiempo al registro.

—¡Claro! No te preocupes. Agradezco la invitación.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a casa.

—No, para nada. Llegarás tarde.

—Jade, por favor. Esta oscureciendo ya.

—Yoosung, caminé a las 03:00, en plena madrugada, por las peores calles de Seattle. Créeme, estaré bien.

—Al menos déjame acompañarte un par de calles y…

—Nada. Está bien. Cuando llegue a casa te enviaré un mensaje.

Yoosung meditó un poco y suspiró.

—Bien, pero estaré enviándote mensajes en el transcurso de tu camino a casa.

—Acepto tu condición.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Jade se iba a acercar a besar su mejilla, como era costumbre despedirse en su país, pero vio la pequeña reverencia que hizo Yoosung y se rió de ella misma, pues no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los modales coreanos.

Mientras se despedía, notó que uno de los trabajadores del lugar no dejaba de verle. Pensó que era paranoia suya después de ver al hombre de negro fuera del local, pero le ignoró.

Se despidió nuevamente de Yoosung en la puerta de la cafetería y comenzaron su andanza, cada uno por su rumbo.

Las calles estaban bastante llenas, había demasiadas luces y ella se sintió bien, tranquila. En el pasado jamás había hecho esa clase de salidas. Jamás había tenido amigos y, para ser honesta, le encantaba.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia extraña detrás de ella, hasta que por un ventanal lo vio.

El mismo tipo de vestimenta negra de fuera del local iba justo detrás de ella. En otras ocasiones, clientes del local le habían seguido al salir del bar, y ella se había defendido correctamente. Por eso siempre cargaba con ella un gas pimienta que Irene le había regalado.

Por desgracia, no lo tenía con ella en ese momento. En otras ocasiones no había temido, pero de repente las memorias de la muerte de su madre, la gente mala del bar y toda la situación le cayó de peso.

Tal vez era la persona de los mensajes.

Sintió la adrenalina comenzar a correr por sus venas y avanzó a paso más rápido. Se puso de pie frente a una tienda de maquillaje, fingiendo ver, pues en esa parte de la acera había cantidad enorme de gente, tanta que, la persona que le seguía, no se atrevería a acercarse. Sacó su teléfono para enviar un mensaje en el chat especial de la RFA que Seven había creado. Sus manos temblaban y había apartado la vista del ventanal. No notó que aquel tipo se comenzaba acercar, hasta que una respiración en su oído y una voz grave se hizo presente.

—¿Vendrás conmigo al paraíso?

Jade soltó un grito ahogado, girándose inmediatamente, pero el dueño de aquella voz se había alejado demasiado rápido y se ido de su campo visual.

Eran ellos, los tipos del mensaje. Eran seguramente las personas que estaban detrás de ella y de la RFA.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió el terror de forma real. Sus manos temblaban, al igual que sus piernas, y mientras volteaba a todos lados logró apreciar a lo lejos al hombre, que se acercaba de nuevo a ella rápidamente.

Hizo lo que no debía. Dejar que el miedo y los nervios le ganaran cuando vio que el joven estaba a solo unos metros de ella, pero lo único que logró distinguir fue un cabello blanquecino con las puntas teñidas de algún tipo de rosa y su mente hizo click. Ese cabello lo había visto antes.

 _Era el hombre que había ido una vez al bar._

Dejó escapar el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones y, sin importarle eso, comenzó a correr rápidamente, sintiendo que el tipo iba detrás de ella, pisándole los talones.

La gente la miraba de forma extraña, y ella sintió una enorme molestia de que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba en peligro.

Y estaba más molesta con ella misma porque, debido al miedo, había olvidado lo poco o mucho que sabía del idioma y no podía pedir ayuda. Temía que, si la pedía en su idioma, pensaran que era solo una extranjera loca.

Entró a otra cafetería, temblando como una gelatina. Estaba asustada, quería llorar. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a la advertencia de Seven. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado que Yoosung la acompañara.

Recordó que el joven le había mencionado que le enviaría mensajes. Tomó su teléfono nuevamente e intentó llamar. Pero sus manos, de forma mecánica, presionaron otro contacto.

Se acercó a la esquina más oculta del lugar, observando a través de la ventana. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla sin su permiso, y sintió que perdería la consciencia por la falta de aire y el enorme temor que sentía.

La voz al otro lado de la línea hizo la hizo reaccionar.

—¿Zen? —Dijo con la voz entrecortada. —Necesito ayuda.

No pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

¡Lamento la tardanza! He tenido un inicio de año bastante agitado xD, pero aquí está el capítulo. A partir de ahora, las cosas comenzarán a desarrollarse un poco más rápido. Una disculpa si los primeros capítulos les parecían un tanto tediosos.

Sin más, me despido. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.~

 **-JK.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Mystic Messenger y sus personajes pertenecen a Cheritz._

 _Universo Alterno; las cosas no serán tal cual en el juego._

* * *

 **Velvet.**

 **X.**

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

No había tenido descanso alguno durante poco más de dos semanas. La próxima presentación estaba demasiado cerca y el Director había enloquecido acerca de todos los pequeños detalles que aún faltaban por perfeccionar y corregir. El personal iba de un lado a otro mientras él y el resto de los actores se encontraban sobre el escenario, dando vida a sus respectivos personajes.

A pesar de que en el exterior el frío helaba los huesos de los transeúntes, dentro del amplio teatro se sentía el fuerte bochorno provocado por la calefacción encendida.

—¡Detengámonos un momento!

La voz del Director hizo eco en el lugar nuevamente, debido al desliz de una de las actrices. El hombre se veía sumamente estresado, aquel musical estaba repleto de melodías complicadas y bailes todavía más difíciles. Lo joven apenas y logró sostenerse del brazo de Zen para evitar su inminente caída contra la madera del escenario. La mujer agradeció y, al alejarse, Zen pasó una mano por su cabello, comenzando a resentir la frustración del Director.

—Creo que deberíamos parar por hoy. —Mencionó otro de los actores. —Tenemos casi tres semanas ensayando sin parar, Director.

—Esto no es un juego, muchachos. Son profesionales.

—Somos humanos. —Habló Zen, esta vez. —Usted también necesita un descanso. Tanto estrés hará que envejezca más rápido.

— ¿No tuviste suficiente descanso, Hyun? Tu repentina salida del país provocó que nos retrasáramos.

—No lo hicimos. Teníamos bastante tiempo ensayando antes de eso. —Apoyó otro actor. —Estamos demasiado cansados, Director. Hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros sin parar.

El hombre pareció meditarlo. No mentiría si pensaba en que tenía todo ese tiempo sin cenar con su familia. Suspiró profundamente y asintió.

—Bien, solo por hoy. Regresen a casa y nos vemos mañana a medio día.

Tanto actores como personal sonrieron satisfechos. Nadie había dejado de trabajar durante esos días, en los que comenzaban desde primera hora de la mañana, hasta muy entrada la noche.

—Hyun, saldremos a tomar algo. ¿Te unes?

— ¿Solo para eso pidieron terminar el ensayo? —Dijo con un deje divertido.

—Bueno, no hemos salido en demasiado tiempo. ¿O acaso tú te divertiste demasiado en América?

—Para nada. Trabajo, muy estresante

El joven rió.

— ¿Entonces?

—Está bien. Iré un rato.

Para ser honesto, esperaba un descanso solamente para ver a Jade. Sentía una enorme necesidad de verle de nuevo y hablar con ella. No entendía todavía como es que ella le causaba aquel enorme sentimiento de protección, de querer tenerla a su lado y evitar que cualquier situación le pusiera en riesgo o le lastimara. Pero no podía dejarle en claro esos sentimientos sin temer asustarla y que huyera de él. Ya bastante habían lidiado con lograr que confiara completamente en ellos y eso solo ocurrió debido a la muerte de su madre.

Se había quedado tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que la cena había llegado y que apenas y había probado sus cerveza. El ambiente era bastante alegre y el realmente echaba de menos noches como esas. En donde no eran actores, solo un montón de personas divirtiéndose y contando chistes malos que, tal vez por el alcohol o por el ambiente, a todos le parecían divertidos.

No se había dado cuenta de que su teléfono había estado sonando. El ruido era tan alto que pasó desapercibido. Pensó en dejar que quien sea quien le llamara decidiera finalizar la llamada al notar la falta de interés del albino, sin embargo decidió observar el contacto.

Le sorprendió rotundamente ver el nombre de Jade en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, se disculpó con sus compañeros y salió del local.

Apagó el cigarrillo que había estado consumiendo anteriormente y contestó.

—Hola, linda. ¿A qué se debe tan bella sorpresa?

Escuchó un jadeo nervioso al otro lado de línea y un sentimiento incomodo le inundó el pecho.

— _¿Zen?_ —su voz sonaba entrecortada, como si el oxígeno no llegara a sus pulmones. — _Necesito ayuda._

Escuchó como la joven comenzó a llorar, y no pudo evitar que aquel sentimiento que tuvo con anterioridad aumentara.

— ¿Jade? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

— _Yo… No. No lo sé._

— ¿Dónde estás?

— _En una cafetería._

—Bien, escucha. Necesito que te tranquilices y me expliques que ocurre.

Entró al restaurante nuevamente para recoger sus cosas y mencionar a sus compañeros que tenía que irse. Dejó su parte del pago y se dirigió a la salida rápidamente y con los nervios de punta, para llegar a su motocicleta.

— _Estaba con Yoosung. Yo… Iba a regresar a casa y alguien comenzó a seguirme y…_ —le escuchó llorar nuevamente y sintió su corazón romperse. — _Tengo miedo, Zen. Hasta de mi propia sombra._

—¿Dónde estás? —Su voz sonó un tanto ruda, pero en realidad era el reflejo del temor de que algo pasara con ella.

— _No lo sé. Entré en la primera cafetería que vi. En Gangnam. Creo que no está lejos del apartamento. En realidad no tengo idea de cuánto me alejé pero temo salir. No sé si la persona siga afuera, esperando por mí._

—Abre la aplicación de la RFA, le pediré a Seven que consiga tu ubicación. Por favor, quédate en donde estás.

Apenas terminó la llamada, cuando ya estaba pulsando sobre el contacto de Seven.

Para su fortuna, este contestó al instante. Ni siquiera le permitió saludar.

—Necesito que me envíes la ubicación de Jade.

— _¿Qué?_ —Preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

—Algo le pasó, me llamó aterrada.

— _Demonios._ —Zen se dio cuenta de la molestia con que lo dijo. Escuchó como Seven, al parecer, se movía. — _Solo me descuide un momento. Se supone que debía quedarse en casa._

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ya tienes su ubicación?

— _Ikovox Coffee._ —Respondió rápidamente. — _Y, según estoy observando, no estás demasiado lejos. Un par de manzanas._

—¿A qué te refieres con que te descuidaste solo un momento? ¿Sabías que algo estaba pasando?

— _Ve por Jade, es la prioridad. No la lleves a su apartamento. Vayan a donde Jaehee, los veré ahí más tarde._

Seven inmediatamente terminó la llamada. Zen no lo pensó más y avanzó.

No fue necesario buscar demasiado. Jade se encontraba sentada, con sus piernas moviéndose demasiado rápida, como signo de la ansiedad y los nervios que probablemente la consumían, se veía pálida y jugaba con sus manos. Y aun así, Zen no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro pensando que su Jade estaba bien.

Entró a la cafetería, haciendo sonar la campana que anunciaba un nuevo cliente. Vi a Jade alzar la mirada, temerosa. Y al verlo notó como se relajó y se puso de pie. Se encontraron a medio camino y, sin pensarlo, Zen la atrapó entre sus brazos fuertemente, acariciando suavemente su espalda y su cabello para tranquilizarla. Aún tenía restos de lágrimas en su rostro, y no le importó que las personas dentro los miraran extraño. Se separó y acarició las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica, y le pareció demasiado tierno como ella cerró sus ojos al tacto.

Salió de su ensoñación y sonrió a la joven, llevándola nuevamente a la mesa donde estaba antes.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó en el idioma natal de Jade.

—Estoy aterrada. Siento que el corazón se me saldrá del pecho en cualquier momento. No tienes idea de lo nerviosa que estoy.

—Pero ahora estoy aquí, y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que nada te pasé. —Acarició la mano ajena con mucha sutileza.

—La espera fue eterna.

—Créeme, el trayecto lo fue también.

Jade puso sus manos en su rostro, respirando profundo. Con los sentimientos a flor de piel y sin poder controlarlo, dejó que las lágrimas salieran nuevamente. Esa persecución causó que todos los sucesos ocurridos hasta ahora comenzaran a dar vueltas por su mente, haciendo un caos de su mente.

Zen se acomodó en la silla, de forma en que pudiera abrazar nuevamente a la chica.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya? —Ella asintió. —Bien. Andando.

Antes de salir, Zen pidió a Jade que la esperara un momento. Él se acercó a una de las dependientas, la cual solo asentía a lo que le decía. Por último, ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y el albino se acercó de nuevo a ella.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Le agradecí por permitir que estuvieses aquí. Me comentó que vi cuando entraste totalmente pálida y agitada, viéndote llorar luego.

—Se acercó a mí para preguntar algo, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no pude entender nada.

—Tranquila. Notó eso. No hubo ningún problema.

Al salir del local, el ruido de las personas que aún transitaban y el viento fresco golpeo su rostro, dándole una sensación de tranquilidad.

Jade miró a todos lados, pero no había rastro de nadie que pudiera estar observándoles. Zen posó su brazo sobre los delgados hombros de Jade y comenzaron a andar.

Ella notó que Zen, a pesar de lucir extremadamente relajado, en realidad estaba tenso, como si en cualquier momento alguien se presentara frente a ellos y pusiera en riesgo a Jade. Ella sonrió un poco ante eso, pues era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera su madre o Irene se preocupara de esa forma por ella. Los hombres solamente la habían visto como un mero objeto para su placer. Así que no pensó demasiado la situación, buscó la mano libre de Zen y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

El joven la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado y eso le derritió el corazón.

—¿Qué? —dijo alzando las cejas, actuando como si su movimiento hubiera sido nada.

—¿Y eso? —Dijo él, con una risilla.

—Puedo soltarla, si quieres.

—Me gustaría que no la soltaras nunca, a decir verdad.

Y Zen no supo por qué soltó aquello tan repentinamente, pero el sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de la chica eliminó cualquier rastro de duda que hubiese aparecido en él. Jade le dio un golpe suave con el hombro, sin embargo no lo soltó en ningún momento.

El trayecto a casa de Jaehee fue bastante entretenido. Le había encantado, sobre todo, la cara que Jade había puesto al ver su motocicleta, diciendo que jamás había subido a una de esas máquinas porque, aunque eran fantásticas, ella temía caerse. Zen rio sobre el comentario, sobre todo cuando lo decía haciendo una mueca más adorable. Y mientras andaban, sentía como Jade se apretaba más a su cuerpo en cada curva o giro que daban, temiendo, como ella lo había dicho, caer.

Una vez en el estacionamiento del edificio, ella tuvo que sostenerse firmemente de Zen al sentir sus piernas como gelatina, quitándose el casco y peinando los cabellos que habían quedado sueltos.

—¿Te divertiste?

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué?

—Girar tan brusco. Demonios, Zen, por un momento creí que saldríamos volando de la motocicleta.

—Soy todo un experto en conducirla, no creas que un giro tan simple me sacará de control.

—No dudo de eso, pero preferiría que no lo buscaras.

Zen le quitó el casco de las manos y lo guardó junto al suyo en el compartimiento acondicionado para eso.

Hasta ahora, Jade no se había dado cuenta de su ubicación.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Seven me pidió que te trajera a casa de Jaehee. Ella debe estar esperándonos.

—¿Por qué?

—A mí también me gustaría saberlo.

Un ápice de culpabilidad apareció en el pecho de Jade.

—Seven me dijo que no debía salir del edificio. He estado recibiendo unos mensajes muy extraños y quería investigar primero.

Zen alzó una ceja, mirándola con cierta molestia.

—¿O sea que sabías que estabas en riesgo y aun así saliste?

—No sabía que estaba en riesgo.

—Pero había algo, Jade, algo que impaciento a Seven. Y déjame decirte que a él solo le preocupan así las cosas cuando de verdad hay algo detrás. ¿Te imaginas que ese tipo te hubiera hecho algo? —Dijo alzando la voz.

—Pero no lo hizo. —Ella también se estaba comenzando a impacientar por el repentino tono de Zen. Sabía que tenían derecho a estar molestos, pues habían mantenido su integridad a salvo y aun así había preferido hacer lo contrario al salir cuando el pelirrojo le había dicho que no, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande y no iba a permitir que alguien se molestase más que ella.

—Pero pudo haber pasado. No estamos para ver que puede o no pasar. Estas en riesgo, aunque no quieras aceptarlo. No sabemos que quieren esos tipos que te están buscando, y de verdad que no quiero averiguarlo, al menos no de esa forma.

—No quiero estar encerrada, Zen. Ya pase suficientes años de mi vida huyendo y haciendo cosas que odiaba y no quiero seguir haciéndolo.

—Nadie te está manteniendo encerrada. Solo te estamos pidiendo que pongas de tu parte.

Y eso de verdad le molestó.

—¿Crees que no estoy poniendo de mi parte? Maldita sea, Zen. No tienes idea del jodido miedo que tenía ahí afuera, porque estoy tratando de dar lo mejor de mí para que esos tipos no vean que estoy temiendo por mi vida y porque eso los lleve a ustedes contra corriente. No pienses que soy idiota, y que no sé lo que están haciendo de mí, pero ya estoy cansada de perder a la gente que quiero y que ha hecho mucho de mí por culpa de mi ineptitud por hacer las cosas y, al menos por una vez, me gustaría actuar de una forma que pueda ser de ayuda. Aunque sea simplemente fingiendo que tengo una vida fácil. Discúlpame si no actúo como ustedes quisieran, pero estoy en un país totalmente diferente al mío al cual tengo que acostumbrarme e iniciar de cero, vi a mi madre muerta, trabajé como una puta desde la adolescencia, y nadie me ha dicho en sí que tengo que hacer para evitar riesgos o lo que sea. Siempre me las apañé sola. Ustedes me han ayudado con trabajo, casa y muchas cosas pero para lo demás no sé qué demonios hacer. Y no siento que tengas derecho a decirme que estoy haciendo mal cuando ni siquiera apareciste por un puto mes a preguntarme como me sentía con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Las palabras brotaron como un rio. Zen vio cómo se estaba conteniendo para evitar decir algo más, pero no la motivó a que siguiera. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era provocar una pelea entre ellos o algo por el estilo, sobre todo porque sabía que aún había rastros de la adrenalina y el terror que corrió por sus venas momentos atrás.

—Lo siento. —dijo sinceramente. —Lamento no haber hablado contigo en este tiempo. Sé que ha sido difícil y no te estoy juzgando pero… Demonios, Jade. —Pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinando un poco las blancas hebras.

Ella miró al suelo, como si la pequeña roca entre sus pies fuera demasiado interesante. Y de repente se sintió como la persona más estúpida del mundo porque ella había aceptado ir a Corea, y había sido su error contradecir a Seven. Y diablos, ni siquiera tenía porqué reclamar la falta de comunicación con Zen en este último mes. Él no tenía que estar procurando cada cosa por ella.

—No… —Dijo suavemente. —Me dejé llevar, perdón.

Y eso fue lo último que mencionaron. El ambiente quedó algo tenso, y ambos quedaron sumidos en un silencio incomodo en el recorrido al departamento de Jaehee.

Al tocar el timbre, Jaehee los recibió inmediatamente y envolvió a Jade en un fuerte abrazo. Ambos se sorprendieron bastante.

—¡Jade! ¿Estás bien? Seven me llamó y me contó la situación.

—Sí, gracias Jaehee. Estoy bien.

Aun así, la mujer no dejaba de revisar que, efectivamente, la joven no mentía.

—¿No te hicieron daño? —Ella negó. —Dios, estaba demasiado preocupada de que algo te pasara.

Jaehee notó de inmediato la incomodidad entre Zen y Jade, y eso le pareció extraño de verdad.

Zen se alejó, pasando directamente a la sala de estar y Jaehee tomó a Jade y la llevó a la cocina.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—No te preocupes, Jaehee. No pasó nada, en serio.

—Me refiero a ti y a Zen.

La joven tragó grueso.

—Nada.

—¿Discutieron por algo?

—Nada importante. —mintió.

Jaehee fingió creerle, pero pensó que ella no quería tocar el tema.

—¿Te apetece un té?

Asintió con un poco más de emoción.

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

xxxxx

Aquella carcajada sonaba bastante fuerte entre aquella habitación rodeada de computadoras y otros aparatos. Una botella de cristal estaba destrozada en el piso y una mínima cantidad de un líquido azul junto a esta.

—Su rostro, maldita sea. Su rostro fue espectacular. —Habló para sí mismo. —No importa cuánto huyas, un día tu blanco príncipe no podrá salvarte, ni ese pelirrojo. Te tendré para mí, Jade. Pronto.

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento mucho la espera. pero había estado algo ocupada con la universidad y algunos otros asuntos personales. Sin más, espero disfruten este capítulo.

Pd. Si llegan a ver algún error de ortografía o redacción, una disculpa. No duden en mencionarmelo uwu

 _ **J.K.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Mystic Messenger y sus personajes pertenecen a Cheritz._

 _Universo Alterno; las cosas no serán tal cual en el juego._

* * *

 **Velvet.**

 _ **XI.**_

x

x

x

Seven paseaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala, desordenándose el cabello una y otra vez, mientras subía sus gafas, que se bajaban con los movimientos bruscos que realizaba. Jade estaba sentada en medio del pequeño sofá, con Jaehee a su lado y Rika en el otro. No podía dejar de sentirse como aquella ocasión en que rompió un cristal en casa por jugar con una pelota y su madre la sentó en una silla del comedor para darle un regaño. Se sentía muy pequeña, sobre todo ahora que la culpa la carcomía por dentro.

—Seven… —V intentó hacerlo hablar, pero el chico solo alzó la mano para pedirle que no lo hiciera. Suspiró fuertemente y, nuevamente, desacomodó su cabello.

—Jade. Te pedí claramente que no salieras de casa.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste de esa forma?

—¿Cómo iba yo a saber que alguien iba a seguirme?

—¿No fue suficiente advertencia la que te di?

—Dijiste que esos mensajes podrían ser spam.

—Sí, tú lo has dicho. "Podrían". Se supone que yo me encargaría de decirte si lo eran o no. Por Dios, ¿qué demonios tiene en la cabeza Yoosung?

—Perdón, Luciel. —Habló Rika. —No es porque sea mi primo ni mucho menos, y sé que estás bastante molesto, pero ni él ni Jade tuvieron culpa de nada. Si, quizá fue un desliz de parte de ella el salir sin más, pero no puede vivir encerrada el resto de su vida. Por eso la sacamos de ese mundo.

Jade le sonrió suavemente a la rubia. Al menos alguien pensaba igual que ella.

—¡Uggg! —Seven se sentó en la mesa de centro de la pequeña sala de estar y masajeo sus sienes. V se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

—Encontraste algo, ¿cierto?

Asintió.

—Sep. Encontré muchas cosas, a decir verdad.

Todos los presentes prestaron atención en ese momento.

Jade miró de reojo a Zen, que después de parecer estar pensando en otras cosas mientras miraba al vacío, puso atención nuevamente a la conversación.

—¿Hablarán de eso sin el Sr. Han?

—Está con su padre. —Continuo V. —Me dijo que, por desgracia, esta vez no podría acompañarnos, pero que tú eras sus oídos en este asunto. —

Jaehee asintió.

—¿Qué encontraste? —Habló Zen, al fin.

—Mint Eye sigue a Jade. No sé qué quieren con ella, ni porqué. Me di la tarea de investigar sobre tu familia, Jade.

—No tengo familia. Solo somos… Éramos, mi madre y yo.

Seven asintió.

—Supuse que, quizá, había algún tipo de duda. Créanme. En mis años como hacker he visto gente meterse en enormes problemas con grupos como Mint Eye por algún tipo de deuda. Casi siempre, las familias de los deudores son las que terminan pagando.

—Nosotros no teníamos ninguna deuda. Al menos no que yo sepa. Mi padre no tenía el mejor trabajo o la mejor paga, pero definitivamente no se metía con gente así. Del que podría sospechar, es del hombre que estuvo con mi madre después.

—¿Fue él, Luciel? —Preguntó V.

—No. También lo sospeché, pero no es así. Por alguna razón, tuve la necesidad de volver a leer los documentos que me otorgaron sobre el día que todo sucedió en el bar, en Seattle. —Seven suspiró. —En el que Zen me entregó, habla acerca de que le mencionaste el hecho de haber visto algunas personas de Mint Eye, ¿cierto?

Jade simplemente asintió.

—¿Hay algo con eso?

—No lo sé, para ser honesto. Pero tengo el mal presentimiento de que esas personas saben acerca de eso, Jade. Y por eso van detrás de ti. No es mucho por lo que viste o escuchaste con respecto a John, si no que sabes quienes son. ¿Recuerdas aunque sea un mínimo detalle de alguna de esas personas?

La de cabellos castaños pestañeó muchas veces. Intentó recordar un poco del que era su ambiente hasta hace unas semanas, pero parecía como si su memoria intentara guardad aquello en el rincón más recóndito de su mente.

—No mostraban su cara. Parecían más un culto satánico, ¿sabes? Todos llevaban aquellos trajes extraños… Como largas capas con capucha y todos parecían cubrir su rostro. El grupo que vi consistía en varios hombres y una mujer. No logré ver su rostro. Parecía rubia pero no estoy segura. Y el chico que la acompañaba llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, y algo como una camisilla roja, no recuerdo más que…

Pero como si su cabeza no fuera ya un desastre, algo hizo click. Repentinamente palideció y se puso rápidamente de pie, poniendo una mano sobre su frente como si hubiese comenzado a sudar de un momento a otro.

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo Seven acercándose a ella.

—Hay alguien.

—¿Alguien qué?

—Dios… Había un chico. Su cabello era, demonios, era él.

Un repentino mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le atacaron bruscamente. Zen inmediatamente la tomó en brazos, ayudándole a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor, que Jaehee había acercado rápidamente.

—Jade, mírame. —Zen, con sus manos sobre las mejillas de Jade, la hizo que girase su rostro hasta que sus miradas se toparan, encontrándose ahí con el mismo brillo de pánico que nublaba su vista hace unos días. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Pudiste recordar algo?

Parecía como si el oxígeno no pudiese entrar a sus pulmones, obligándola a aspirar fuertemente.

—Está teniendo un ataque de pánico, háganse a un lado. —Rika se acercó a ella, alejando a Zen. Mojó sus manos con el agua que había en un vaso sobre la barra y con el frescor que quedó, las pasó por el rostro de Jade. —Jade, necesito que respires conmigo. Inhala y exhala.

La joven temblaba como si no hubiera mañana, y lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, Jade siguió a Rika. Una vez que logró recuperar su respiración, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Le molestaba tanto mostrarse tan débil, pero estaba demasiado asustada.

—Era él, era él.

Rika puso su mano sobre los labios ajenos y la hizo callar.

—Tranquila, Jade. No hablemos de eso ahora. —Dirigió su mirada a V. —No podemos seguir con esta charla ahora. No con ella así.

—Es muy importante que nos diga lo que sabe, Rika.

—Sí, pero es más importante que ella este bien, Luciel. No podemos permitir que sufra un colapso o algo peor. Un ataque de pánico no es algo de juego y ella necesita estar tranquila.

V asintió.

—Tiene razón. Dejemos esto para más después. ¿Jade puede seguir quedándose aquí, Jaehee?

—No. —Habló Zen. — Irá conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Es una locura, Zen. Eso puede meterte en aprietos.

—Lo sé, Jaehee. Pero piénsenlo. Mis seguidores no saben el punto exacto donde vivo, pero suelen rondar el lugar con la esperanza de verme. Esa gente no hará nada en un lugar donde saben que están expuestos.

—Además. —Habló Seven. —El hogar de Zen es el que menos aparatos visibles de seguridad tiene, y esas cosas ostentosas. Creo que le vendrá bien estar en un ambiente que sienta pacífico.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —Zen se hincó a su lado, haciendo que ella lo voltease a ver. —¿Vendrías a mi hogar, Jade?

Y ella no supo si fue por el sentimiento del momento o porque en verdad lo quería, pero terminó aceptando.

 **xx**

Estaba frustrada. Había tenido solo un poco de suerte en ese momento, pero Luciel lo intentaría de nuevo, hasta que Jade hablara. Y esa chica sabía más de lo que debía y no podía permitir que interfiriera en sus planes.

En todo lo que ella había hecho.

Sus pasos eran tan duros que parecía que sus negros tacones harían pozos en las losetas de mármol que adornaban el blanco piso de aquel edificio. Había pedido a uno de los guardias que hiciera pasar a Ray inmediatamente a su sala. Aquel chico había cometido un enorme error al dejarse ver y tenía que ser debidamente castigado. Ella había logrado mantener la compostura en aquel momento en casa de Jaehee solamente porque Jade no había logrado hablar. Y estaba molesta, demasiado. Y para emporar la situación, su elixir no había hecho buen efecto aquel día. Todo lo contrario. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, que parecía que en cualquier momento haría explotar su cerebro, estaba mareada y, para colmo, había tenido una enorme discusión con V esa mañana, solamente porque había olvidado tomar su medicamento. Ella le gritó que esa basura no funcionaba en ella y que estaba cansada de tomarla. Porque sabía lo que necesitaba.

Su elixir, su salvación.

Era su creación, ella lo había hecho para liberarse y liberar a todas las personas que lo ingerían.

Una vez en su escritorio, tomó asiento. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando la puerta sonó.

—Pasa. —Dijo en una voz que parecía normal, pero que podría helar a cualquiera.

Al ver entrar a Ray, Rika se puso de pie. El chico inmediatamente se inclinó hacia ella, intentando tomar su mano para besarla con el respeto que siempre lo hacía, pues era su Salvadora.

Al ver que la rubia no hizo ademan alguno de aceptar su saludo, Ray alzó el rostro, confuso. Pero al instante en que intentó mirarle, la mujer golpeo fuertemente su rostro. Ray no supo en que momento sucedió, ni con que había sido golpeado. Pero había dolido demasiado, no pudiendo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran. Sintió su nariz y, probablemente su frente, con un poco de sangre, y al recuperar su visión notó los trozos de cristal en el suelo.

—Mi Señora. —Dijo quedó, apenas en un suspiro. —¿Por qué?

—Me has fallado, Ray.

—¿Qué? ¡Para nada! Todo va a bien, puedo hablarle de cómo van las cosas y… y yo.

Rika lo tomó fuertemente de las mejillas, haciéndole más daño aun.

—Te estas volviendo demasiado débil, y así no me sirves.

—¿En qué le he fallado, mi Señora? ¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperar su fe en mí?

—Esa chica te ha reconocido en Seattle, Ray. Sabe quién eres, quienes somos. Y en cuanto se enteren todos estaremos en riesgo.

—¡No pasara! ¡Se lo juro! —El joven no dejaba de llorar mientras, de cuclillas, abrazaba a la que veía como su Salvadora. —Le prometo que seré fuerte.

—Ray, mi pequeño Ray. Odio tener que castigarte, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —El otro solo asintió. —Entonces deja de cometer errores. Has las cosas bien o de verdad me enojaré. ¿Quieres verme enojada?

—No, mi Señora. Quiero verla siempre radiante.

—¿Entonces? Me han dicho que no has tomado tu elixir debidamente. ¿Estás intentando algo?

—No, se lo juro que no. —Aquél joven no sabía que más hacer para humillarse lo suficiente y que su Señora lo perdonase. —Pero… Desde que han agregado ese fármaco, me he sentido demasiado mareado. No he podido comer bien y termino con arcadas.

—¿Estás poniendo excusas?

—No. Claro que no.

—Es cuestión de que te acostumbre. No importa lo mucho que arrojes tus comidas, lo mal que te sientas. Eso solo demuestra tu fidelidad hacía mí, hacia Mint Eye. Si eres lo suficientemente agradecido, la tomaras. Si no, recibirás un castigo peor.

—Este dolor. —Dijo señalando a su cabeza. —No es nada comparado a lo que siento la haberle fallado, mi Señora.

—¿Tomarás tu dosis diaria, Ray?

—Sí, mi señora.

—Ese es mi niño. —Dijo, dándole un suave beso en la cabeza. —Ve por esa dosis ahora. Pídela doble, tanto ahora como antes de que vayas a la cama. No importa lo mucho que sufra tu cuerpo, si no la tomas, sentiré que estás intentando decepcionarme a propósito.

—Lo haré. Tomaré la dosis asignada.

—Bien, Ray. Por cierto, tenemos que avanzar. Tenemos que traer a esa chica lo más rápido que podamos.

—El otro bastardo solo la asustó. No pudo traerla a nuestro Mint Eye.

—Por eso lo harás tú. Eres sensible, y sabrás como hacerlo. Deposito mi confianza en ti.

—No la defraudaré de nuevo.

Rika hizo el ademán de señalar la puerta, para que este pudiese salir.

Una vez fuera del despacho de su Salvadora, Ray no pudo evitar llorar en silencio. Aquel golpe le dolía como un infierno, pero se lo merecía. Era una basura y le había fallado a la mujer que tanta confianza y amor había depositado en él, todo por culpa del desliz, que, aunque no sabía cuál era, sabía que estaba justificado si había sido suficiente como para molestar a su Señora.

Rápidamente, se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes pedir alguien del personal que le hiciera llegar aquella dosis que su Señora le había dicho.

Entró a su habitación, siendo recibido por la luz de los monitores y el sonido de los computadores encendidos. No tenía animo de seguir con su trabajo, pero, de no hacerlo, su Señora volvería a molestarse y no podía volver a causar molestias.

Y ahí, frente a él en las grabaciones de las cámaras estaba la única manera de que su Señora volviera a sonreír.

 _Jade._

Aquella chica era la única que podía identificarlos. La única que los había visto aquella noche en el bar. Y estaba furioso, furioso porque el pelirrojo la tenía en sus manos y le había envenenado el alma en su contra. Porque todas aquellas personas querían quitársela. Y él no iba a permitirlo. Iba a liberarla de todo aquello que a lastimaba.

Aunque para hacerlo tuviese que recibir mil y un golpes más.

* * *

 ***Recibe el golpe de Rika, también***.

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por 3 cosas: primero, dejarles abandonados tanto tiempo ;;

No sé si había comentado anteriormente, pero me encuentro en mi último semestre de universidad y, aunque había empezado bien y tranquilo, hubo un momento en el que ya no sabía por donde me llegaban tantos deberes. Entre tesis, exámenes (parciales, profesionales y semestrales), mil trabajos y prácticas, pues acabé demasiado muerta y, para ser peor, mi salud termino empeorando más de lo que estaba y era muy complicado mantener el reposo que necesitaba junto con todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer, lo cual solo empeoró mi condición y pues, exploté (?). Afortunadamente he terminado mi semestre y por ende, la universidad uwu, y con mi tratamiento y las constantes citas médicas, mi salud ha ido mejorando poco a poco.

La segunda disculpa es por lo odiosamente corto que es este capítulo, pero, ojo, no es relleno. Hay detalles que son muy importantes para los siguientes capítulos y, les digo, a partir de este se marca una antes y después importante. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

La tercer disculpa va asociada a la anterior pues, a pesar de que les comenté que el capítulo tiene detalles importantes, no terminó de convencerme del todo, por eso quedó corto. Sentí que si ponía mas se volvería tedioso y aburrido y preferí dejarlo ahí y dar paso a lo que sigue.

Además, les comentó que estamos más o menos cerca de la mitad del fic, pero no se preocupen, todavía queda bastante por leer. Y de paso, comentó que ya estoy trabajando en un nuevo AU de MysMess, que será mi próximo proyecto. El nombre será "She's dreaming" Y es todo lo que diré por ahora.

Quiero agradecerle muchísimo a **Rosie-Lun,** he estado leyendo todos y cada uno de tus reviews y de verdad que me motivan mucho. Muchísimas gracias por tus bonitas palabras y por seguir el fic a pesar de lo mucho que tarde. Cada vez que leía tus comentarios pensaba en que necesitaba actualizar lo más pronto posible, pues cosas así te animan mucho a continuar. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

Eso es todo por ahora, esperen el próximo capítulo que, como dije, comienzan cositas interesantes.

Pd. Cualquier _horror_ de ortografía o redacción, o cualquier cosa que noten, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _ **-J.K.**_


End file.
